Star Trek Aegis: Prey
by ObeahVII
Summary: Set a month after the events of Star Trek Aegis: Origins, the crew of Aegis is ordered to the Romulan Vault. But a serious accusation of attacking civilians and espionage finds Commander Eridos in a compromising position. It's up to the Captains and crews of the Aegis, Europa, and Vajra to clear not only one of their own, but Starfleet's name and reputation as well.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_USS Aegis_****, Beta Quadrant, Stardate 59582.3 **

"The phase variance is rising." Lieutenant Carver said.

"I see it." Master Chief Warrant Officer Bloss replied.

The head of ship Operations and the Chief Engineer of the _Aegis _were hunched over their consoles, calling out instructions and notifications without lifting their heads.

"Then do you plan on doing something about it?" Theus asked.

He didn't answer. In the modest size department that was Main Engineering, Bloss and Carver were too engrossed in their work. Theus didn't mind, as there was no danger to the ship as of yet. He was also prone to being so focused on a task that he would complete a sequence or start a scan before answering technical questions asked of him.

Bloss snorted. "You might want to refresh your screen, sir."

Theus did. Even with the accelerated pulsing sound of the warp core, he was able to concentrate and focus in on the new sub-routine his Chief had written and applied to regulating the variance.

"We're approaching the quantum threshold." Carver reported. "Power output is stable, and structural integrity is holding."

"That's more like it!" Bloss whooped.

"We're not there yet." Theus said. "We're not reaching critical velocity to break the barrier fast enough."

As if hearing him from several decks above, the bridge signaled them.

_"zhNon to Engineering; Chief, we're seeing an exponential spike in external hull temperature. What's going on down there?"_

"Standby, Commander." He said quickly.

"Not good enough, Chief." Carver said. "Metaphasic shielding is weakening, we're already at one-point-five million kelvin and rising."

"Just give me a moment, damn it!"

Theus was about to answer, but the lights in the section dimmed and were replaced by pulsing red ones. The deep groan of the red alert klaxon blaring loudly.

"Chief?!" Theus said.

Again he didn't answer. Bloss looked as if he had gone mad, frantically punching commands into his console. He barked out several orders to his engineering staff that were carried out immediately.

"Sir," Carver snapped, "external temperature is starting to degrade the external hull. Multiple breaches detected!"

A conduit ruptured somewhere out of sight. It sprayed coolant violently as a technician ran to seal the leak.

_"Bridge to Captain Eridos; sir all indicators are in the red. If we don't stop now, we could destroy the ship!"_

"Shut it down!" Theus said to Bloss.

He tapped some controls.

"I-I can't sir. The deflector is drawing power directly from the EPS and plasma grid. It has the mains locked open and we need to impede the transfer rate before we shut it down or it could blow out the entire distribution network."

"Hull temperature still rising! Sir, we're going to-"

She never finished the sentence. Theus looked up and saw the ceiling of the deck warp, and then crumple like tin foil before bursting completely. The concussion blast only knocking him back slightly before the hologram froze.

_Attention. Program cannot continue within specified safety protocols programmed. To continue, remove protocols or redefine parameters. Warning. Removal of safety protocols can result in serious bodily harm or death. Bridge Operations will be notified if-_

"Alright! We get it you windstorm!" Bloss shouted angrily.

Theus placed a hand on his shoulder and Carver did the same on his opposite side.

"We'll get it, Chief." Theus said.

"I know we will! Sir!" He said. "But I really thought we had it this time."

"Arch." Carver called and they all headed toward the exit. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over this, Chief. Slipstream is still a very new technology and integrating it into our fleet will take time."

"Tell that to the _Vesta!_" He growled.

Theus said, "She was designed from her blueprints to incorporate slipstream technology. And while the class of ship is a handsome configuration, we've known for some time that the hard angles are necessary for proper corridor geometry."

The trio rounded a corner and entered the turbolift.

"Bridge." Theus called.

They rode in silence until reaching deck one. As soon as the lift opened, they went to their stations and relieved the current officers holding them.

Standing from the command chair, the recently promoted full Commander zhNon rose.

"Were you able to learn anything new?" She asked by way of greeting.

"Not this time." He said. "We still have a lot of data to compile from the simulations, but my gut tells me that the _Vesta _is the way to go. Aside from her, I can think of only two other designs that could possibly sustain a slipstream flight."

"Well that's the beauty of long-term projects." She said while walking behind him to her post. "You have plenty of time and no deadlines to meet for producing results."

Carver said, "Small miracles and all."

Theus let out a light laugh. It had been over a month since their last mission outside of normal parameters with M'Belit and he was slowly, but surely getting over the major mental traumas he had endured. While the majority of the crew saw it as a victory, Theus couldn't help but think they would have all been better off never visiting in the first place.

_Aegis _had immediately returned to helping the Romulans, while she made her way to Outpost-93. They had resupplied, and gotten a quick once over from the engineering staff, as was standard whenever a ship docked. It also took three additional days for _Cicada _and _Europa _to reach them, which allowed for the crew to take an extended liberty period. Morale was high, the crew working together seamlessly, and the Romulans being helped. Things were good.

"Captain," Flight controller Lieutenant Mok said. She too had been promoted recently not just to full Lieutenant, but also to Second Officer with the departure of Lieutenant Goritan. "I'm detecting and unrecognized ship approaching us at high warp."

"Confirmed." Carver said.

Theus looked to zhNon who moved to tactical.

"Is something wrong with your sensors, Cadet?!" She bellowed.

"No. No m-ma'am!" V'Riss stammered. "I've been tracking them for over an hour and nothing noteworthy has occurred for me to report."

Theus smiled lightly as he stood and went to the operations console. Lieutenant Colonel Tiffany Bullock had recommended the young Caitian for the post without much objection from him. The MACO had excelled in all aptitude and physical fitness tests. His record glowing with accolades and recommendations. All he needed was formal leadership courses which he could develop onboard _Aegis _before an official commission could be offered.

zhNon looked as if she were about to yell again when her antennae folded back against her snow white, hair. Instead, she looked to the flight controller. "Yeo-jin?"

"Ma'am, navigational sensors don't recognize this vessel as either the _Cicada _or the _Europa._"

"She's right." Carver said. "Cadet, reconfigure your sensors with the packet I'm sending you."

V'Riss did as ordered, and after a few moments, gulped. "Apologies sir. The ship is registering as Federation, but it's not any taskforce vessel."

That was what zhNon needed. "Cadet?! What exactly are you doing-"

"Hang on." Theus said. "Somethings not right. There are too many checks and verification steps to ensure a ship can't put out a false Federation starship signal. Cadet, what identification did you use to classify the ship as one of ours?"

"The transponder at first." He said. "Once we got a friendly handshake, I also verified the warp signature. Our passive scans picked it up once it accelerated."

"Passive? Not active?" Theus asked.

This time, zhNon took a step back. "Sir, he wouldn't have had reason to. We are scheduled to rendezvous with both ships in about three hours and this one was on a steady course until just now."

"Okay." He said. "So we have a ship charging at us that's putting out at Federation signature, but isn't either of our assigned taskforce ships." Theus looked to V'Riss and asked, "Suggestions?"

"Red alert, sir!"

Theus chuckled loudly and looked to zhNon. She smiled back and said to the Cadet, "Let's try talking first. Hail them."

V'Riss nodded quickly and then opened the channel. After a few moments he said, "No response ma'am. The channel is open and there's absolutely no interference."

"Try to raise either ship." Theus said.

V'Riss worked and said after almost a minute, "No response. Sir, I also tried hailing the other ships in our taskforce. I'm not getting anything."

Theus gave zhNon a look as they both took their stations.

"Yellow alert." Theus said to no one.

Immediately zhNon repeated his order. "Aye sir, shields up and securing all stations. Sections reporting yellow alert status."

"Drop us out of warp and come about, Lieutenant. Cadet, send hostile challenge to the perusing vessel." Theus said.

"Aye sir." They both confirmed.

After a few more moments, V'Riss reported. "Sir, no response from unidentified vessel. It was approaching at warp eight and just increased to nine-point-nine-eight. Time to intercept, less than five minutes."

"Red alert." zhNon said.

The klaxon blared, this time for real. And Theus' gaze became hooded.

"Can we outrun them? Regroup with _Envoy_? zhNon asked.

Mok answered, "It's a possibility. We can sustain that speed for about twelve hours and if _Envoy _headed toward us at the same speed there's a chance."

"But?" She asked.

Theus said. "But if they're going that fast, there's a good chance they can match or overtake us. And the warp field is dangerously sensitive at those velocities. I'd rather not get into a shooting match on the run. Helm, coordinate with tactical. Arm quantum tracking mines and lay down a perimeter. If this goes how I think it will, I want more targets distracting them."

The bridge set to work. Three minutes before intercept, Lieutenant junior grade Sergio Contreras stepped onto the deck.

"Sorry I'm late to the party." He said while taking his station. "I had to secure a pretty volatile project down in the lab."

"Just catch up and help us out." Theus said.

He was proud to be the one to promote his former student. And even prouder that the young man had earned it. The new rank seemed to mature him as he was extremely confident addressing higher ranking officers and voicing his opinion as of late.

The clock was ticking down. And at two minutes out, Contreras spoke up.

"Sir, I'm detecting a highly focused sensor beam. Very narrow, and extremely powerful. If I didn't know better, I would say it's being generated by a space station."

zhNon asked, "They're scanning us?"

"They're not." Carver answered. "A beam that powerful would've been detected hours ago if it was truly focused on us."

"Can we tell what type of sensor beams they're using?" Theus asked.

"I-I can't tell." Carver said. "Sir, this makes no sense. We can detect the energy and narrow bandwidth signatures of a sensor beam. But when we try to scan them, it's like some sort of dead zone surrounding them."

Theus sighed. "People, we're generating more questions than answers in what is quickly becoming a hostile situation. Any idea of what we're dealing with?"

No one answered.

"Eridos to Bloss; Chief, we're sending you data on a possible enemy contact. I need to know ASAP what could cause our sensors to-"

_"Could you get any younger?" _He said more than asked.

"Chief!" zhNon snapped.

_"I don't need to study it sir. It's elementary wave propagation theory. You cancel out one wave with another that's stronger."_

"But that's barrage jamming." Carver said. "Again, we would've detected it long before now. And the amount of power required over this distance to cover all those frequencies, especially through subspace; is more advanced than any technology known to us."

"A new species then?" zhNon suggested.

Theus shook his head. "No. If they were that advanced, then cloaking would be a much more practical and less power consuming option. But for the Chief's theory to be correct, they would have to target us with spot jamming our individual frequencies. And even that's impractical; unless…oh no!"

zhNon must have realized it as well. With a tight voice she said, "Lock us down! Full electronic counter measures. I don't want any device capable of being networked active!"

Theus said, "Chief, our command codes, shield and sensor frequencies may have been compromised. Be on the lookout for any form of intrusion, no matter how small."

_"On it!"_

"Vessel dropping out of warp." V'Riss reported. "On screen."

Theus was ready to strike. He wasn't sure who was stalking his ship, but didn't plan on giving them a chance to harm his crew. A bright flash, followed by an elongated vessel transitioning back to normal space-time appeared. And then another. They both approached _Aegis _head on for several thousand kilometers before one broke off.

"S-ship, is uh, flanking us sir." zhNon reported, sounding just as confused as Theus must have looked.

"Sir," V'Riss said, "their shields are up and weapons armed. They're targeting us."

"What is going on?" Theus asked.

The main viewer was split to show both the _Vajra _and _Europa _taking up firing positions on them. _Vajra, _another _São Paulo _class and tactical equal to _Aegis. _And _Europa, _a first generation Luna class that had undergone multiple refits. Its massive sensor dish brightly lit to show it was active.

"We're being hailed." zhNon said.

"On screen." Theus ordered.

The two ships vanished and were replaced by the images of two Starfleet Captains. One, Theus had met while at Outpost-93. The other he knew only through subspace messages.

_"Hello again, Commander." _A dark-skinned joined Trill woman said. She commanded the reconnaissance science vessel. _"I apologize for the deception, but we were under orders."_

"Captain Igmoha? What is the meaning of this? Whose orders? And why have you been stalking and are now targeting my ship?!"

_"That would be _Captain Fenton's _by way of Admiral N'Pau." _The other captain said. _"We could ask you why you're targeting us, could we not?"_

"Captain Dravot," Theus said slowly, "you were stalking us and not responding to hails. How could I take that as anything but hostile? Again I ask, what is this about?"

The Edosian steepled two of his hands and cupped his chin with his third just in front of the fin attached to it. He had a serious look about his face, which was enhanced more by his burnt copper skin.

_"Commander. Under Starfleet regulations and under the official signed orders of _Admiral N'Pau, _you are hereby ordered and required to relinquish command of your ship and submit to confinement pending formal charges."_

Theus looked around at his crew. He saw the same confused and bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Can I ask what I have done to warrant being relieved of my duties sir?" Theus finally asked.

Igmoha answered, _"Your attack on the Romulan Vault Commander. They have a full and extremely detailed account of what you and your ship did in addition to verified authentic sensor data." _


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

**_USS Europa_****, Beta Quadrant, Stardate 59582.4 **

"Commanders. Colonel. I'm Commander Hewlett; if you'll please come with me."

The first officer of _Europa _gestured toward the hatch to exit the transporter room. Flanked by two sets of his own security detail, his pleasant offer was not an option. Theus looked to his own first officer, and MACO contingent commander, before they stepped off the platform and did as instructed.

"Can I-" Theus started but was cut off.

"Commander, for the sake of discretion, I suggest you remain silent until addressing Captain Igmoha directly. The circumstances surrounding this meeting are already severe enough. Adding anything because of unchecked emotions or speculative questions won't do anyone any good."

He shut up and continued to walk. This was only his second time aboard _Europa _and it pained him to be under these circumstances. The ship was one he dreamed of serving aboard. State of the art and bleeding edge did not come close to describing the majesty of the science vessel.

While it was normal to see multiple members of a ship's crew completing maintenance or diagnostics wall walking through the corridors, on _Europa, _there were just as many people utilizing auxiliary stations for scientific analysis. A report being compiled. Sensor telemetry being interpreted and debated. He felt he could be at home here.

They reached the bridge; that reminded Theus of his time on _Broadsword, _and were quickly led to the Captain's ready room. The officers it seemed intentionally avoiding looking at any of those who had just stepped on deck. When they heard the Captain instruct them to come in, he wasn't the least surprised to see Captain Dravot and Captain Fenton flanking Igmoha who was seated at her desk.

"Commander Eridos, reporting as ordered, ma'am." He said once the hatch shut.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly." She said.

"It was not a problem ma'am. It's been about nine months, so I guess I'm overdue for a capital charge."

"Commander." Dravot warned.

"And the threat of two heavily armed starships threatening to destroy me and my crew helped incentivize me."

"Are you finished?" Igmoha asked.

"I haven't even started!" Theus roared. "What the hell is going on here? Where's Captain Havmin and the _Cicada_? How and why did you track _Aegis _like we were fugitives? And what attack was carried out against the Romulan _Vault_?"

He finished and in the silence that followed, heard a strange sound. It was his own erratic breathing as he struggled to reign himself in slightly. His face was hot, and he could feel small tremors of anger in his body.

Captain Fenton stepped forward and his entire body flickered slightly, confirming what Theus suspected in that he was there via holo-presence. He spread his hands placating, and said, "Commander, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And in case it slipped even your mind, this is the hard way. Collect yourself. The alternative is we give zhNon temporary command and ship you back to Earth in a very uncomfortable and cramped shuttle."

"You accuse me, my ship, and my crew of breaking our rules of engagement, espionage, theft, and worst of all murder. I think I'm going to need more than a stern lecture to collect myself…sir!"

Fenton looked to the other Captains as he rejoined them, and Igmoha tipped her head, seemingly acknowledging it was a fair point.

"Very well, Commander." Dravot picked up. "Approximately seventeen solar days ago, my ship was attacked by a _D'deridex _class warbird. The ensuing battle was short-lived, but they claimed they were retaliating for an attack and theft of sensitive technology. Carried out against their space station by a Federation _São Paulo _class escort. There are only two in this operation area, and I know it wasn't the _Vajra_."

"As we know it wasn't the _Aegis_." zhNon spoke. "Sirs, I can verify that aside from our stop at Outpost-93, and a few routine meetings with various Romulan ship captains, Captain Eridos has not left our ship."

Bullock added, "As can I. Sirs, not only have we not been anywhere close to the Vault as of yet, but the Captain has always been accompanied by a security detail when visiting those other ships. The head of which, is a MACO and now officer candidate that is beyond reproach in his integrity."

"We know that." Igmoha said.

"Captain Xul…" Theus started and chided himself lightly. Igmoha-Xul was her full name with her joining, but she had made it clear during their first meeting that she didn't prefer the symbiont title. "Captain. By all means, feel free to bring me up to speed."

Dravot said, "I was actually attempting to do so until your interruption."

The Edosian picked up a PADD on the captain's desk and input some commands. On a wall monitor, several sets of sensor data appeared. It included audio and visual data as well as energy signatures from weapons, engines, and sensor beams.

"As I was saying, once the Romulans began talking to us, they sent over the data. They were able to confirm by themselves that _Vajra_ wasn't the ship that attacked them, but it was still Federation."

Fenton said, "After you all departed Outpost-93, I ordered Igmoha and Dravot to rendezvous at the Vault. _Europa_ was able to independently verify all the data the Romulans sent. As was _Vajra_."

zhNon interrupted him by saying, "And we believe them? Sir with all due respect, the Romulans have been using deception and fake sensor data against us since before there was even a Federation. A hologram, cosmetics, they've all been around for centuries."

Dravot input more commands and a biological analysis displayed. "This is a sample provided to us by the Romulans. The CMO's of every ship in our taskforce, in addition to Fleet Command have verified this as accurate. It's your DNA, Commander."

Bullock asked, "Are you forgetting when he was kidnapped and tortured by the Romulans at Lleiset? They extracted more than their pound of flesh!"

"What the?" Theus asked and trailed off.

"So you see it?" Dravot asked.

Theus looked to his officers and said, "It's the coagulation rate. This sample comes from blood that hadn't fully dried. Regardless of how many advanced techniques we have in medicine and subterfuge, we can't replicate DNA from scratch. And those replication techniques can be detected."

"So they stored a sample!" zhNon said.

Fenton said, "Even if they did, the decay rate of the red blood cells proves this is a different sample. We can store them long term, but that requires stasis or chemical alterations. None were used."

Igmoha looked Theus directly in his eyes and asked, "Commander, do you have any explanation for how or why the Romulans have not only this sensor data, but also a fresh sample of your blood? Because they claim while escaping, you got into a melee brawl with several of their guards. One of whom slashed you with a blade that this sample was retrieved from."

"…I don't." He finally said. "But I do have the laws of physics on my side. You said this attack was carried out about seventeen solar days ago. Not only will _Aegis_' flight data recorder and navigational logs show we were nowhere near the Vault, but even at maximum warp it would've taken us at least five more days to reach the station. Everyone in this room is a pilot, yet you three seem to be the only ones that don't realize this."

Fenton looked to Igmoha and said, "I understand this is a little rude, but could I borrow your ready room?"

She nodded, and rose from her desk. With a nod, she motioned for the other officers to join her in exiting as they left Fenton and Theus alone.

"I honestly can't believe this sir." Theus said immediately once the hatch closed. "After everything I've done for the Federation. Everything I've endured and been put through. How can anyone question my loyalties or commitment? How can you, sir?!"

Fenton for his part, controlled the anger that was clear on his face from spilling out uncontrolled.

"Let's be clear on something, Commander. This is not my doing, but an investigation resulting from credible evidence provided to Fleet Command. We will determine who is responsible, but what is not in question is that fifty-four Romulans are dead."

Theus grimaced at the news. Hearing of more Romulan death was heart-wrenching.

"And as for _me_ questioning you, I'm doing it because I have to. Yes, I have taken a liking to you. So much so that my own first officer believes he's in competition with you for mentoring and professional development. But that does not mean you get a pass.

"We are both Starfleet Officers, sworn to uphold certain laws and ideals. And more importantly, we follow the lawful orders issued to us. So no matter our relationship, I will carry out my duty to the best of my ability. Do not question that, are we clear?"

Theus gulped hard. It had been a while since he had been dressed down, and he realized all too late what he had implied.

"Aye, sir." He said.

"And don't forget yourself. You're a Captain by billet, not rank. Speak to me, or my other captains like that again I'll personally bust you back down to an enlisted nurse!"

He nodded.

"Now, with that out of the way, let's talk about why you aren't in a brig at this very moment." He said, the calm returning to his voice. "You were correct about physics being on your side. In fact, it's the only reason we are giving you the benefit of doubt. And still the data remains. We need an explanation for that."

"I don't know what you want me to say sir." Theus said. "No matter how bad this looks, I can't be in two places at once. Especially when those places are separated by the distance of light-years. Not to mention the eye witness accounts of my whereabouts by my entire crew."

"Which is why we need to investigate this."

He looked away from Theus and off into the distance, seeming to input commands from his own office. A few seconds later, Captains Dravot and Igmoha returned. They didn't head toward the Trill's desk however, and stood before Fenton.

"Captains," he started in a rich and deep command voice, "We have a problem that has the potential to spiral out of control faster than warp ten. Eridos has been accused of something that he states is physically impossible, despite the evidence we've all analyzed."

"It's not just my statement, sir. It's a fact." Theus said.

Igmoha cocked her head at him. She was about a decade older than Theus, but the Xul symbiont that resided within her was at least five-hundred years old from what she had told him. She too, had an extensive background in engineering so her question came as no surprise.

"Could you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, making her be specific.

"If you wanted to, Commander, could you have gotten from Outpost-93 to the Vault and back to where we were tracked you? All without us knowing and within time to have attacked?"

"I don't understand." Fenton said.

"I think I do." Dravot picked up. "Commander, your ship is equipped with the hardware to incorporate slipstream technology. And you yourself are an expert in the immerging field. I believe what my colleague is asking, is if _you_ personally could have found a way?"

Theus took a moment while all eye were locked on him. Finally he said, "There is none. Not with the time allotted. We actually conducted a failed simulation before you…came along side my ship."

"I supposed I will have to take your word. And examine your flight data." She said.

"But…"

"Commander." Fenton said sternly. "If you're about to say something to implicate yourself, I suggest we get you counsel first."

"That won't be necessary, Captain. I have nothing to hide and see no reason in keeping this from you. He looked to Igmoha and said, "If in the time I've been working on the slipstream drive, I had instead been working on a coaxial induction drive, then there's a decent possibility I would have some sort of prototype working."

"You're kidding, right?" Igmoha asked. "Commander, I know you're bright, but it's more than a little arrogant to think that you would've solved space folding technology in about a year."

"Not by myself. I'm just saying that we've known about and have been studying slipstream for what? About thirteen years now? We've spent so much time retro-fitting our warp cores to not pollute subspace, and on perfecting the aforementioned technology that we haven't considered new means of propulsion. If the same resources were put into coaxial warp, the _Vesta_ may well be folding space at a whim."

"T-Thank you for your honesty, Theus." Fenton said. "Well, I for one am inclined to believe the Commander for now. The Admiral has given me authority to oversee this incident, and I want the three of you to head to the Vault. Best possible speed."

"And the Commander?" Dravot asked.

"Eridos will to continue to Captain _Aegis_ until I decide otherwise. But make no mistake, he is still subordinate to you both." He let the statement hand for a bit. "Captain Igmoha will have operational command. Your orders are to start with the Romulans, and to find out exactly what happened."

"Captain, the Romulans might not be too happy to see me. It would be again from their perspective, and with no consequences from Starfleet toward me. What if they start shooting?"

"All of you are authorized to take whatever actions deemed appropriate to defend yourselves. That being said, remember they think that we attacked first."

"Understood." Igmoha said.

Theus asked, "Captain, may I request the assistance of the fleet SIO? He has extensive experience working with the Romulans."

"Unfortunately Major Baresio is on a SENINT mission for me. Once we got word of this accusation, he was dispatched."

"What kind of mission?" Dravot asked.

"Sentient Intelligence." Theus said. "We used to call it Human Intelligence but, you know."

"How inclusive of the Intelligence community." He said and rolled his eyes. "If there's nothing further, sir."

"Actually there is, Captain. Eridos may still be in command of his vessel, however I would like to verify that trust. I have the backing of MACO Command on this, so I'm overriding Major Santiago and having Lieutenant Scavolae transferred to Colonel Bullocks contingent immediately."

Dravot looked about to say something, but thought better of it. He had known this was coming since Lieutenant Mohamed Noor was killed in action on Aegis' first mission.

To Theus, he said, "I want to be clear that I am not putting a spy on your ship. The Lieutenant is the newest addition to your crew. However, she has instructions to check in with one of the ships every twelve hours. No reports, just a confirmation with codes she has put to memory for the next thirty days. If she misses one, we come for you."

"Understood." Theus said.

Fenton looked them all over. "I don't have to remind you that the Romulans are on the brink of extinction. Every person they lose as a result of accidents, age, or sickness pushes them farther to the brink. We don't need a scandal of a Starfleet captain attacking them at their most vulnerable. Find out what happened. That's an order."

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

"You're dismissed, Commander."

Theus turned and left without another word. While he was definitely relieved to still be in command of his ship, the accusations left him hollow. He crossed the bridge to the turbo lift, so internalized with his thinking that he didn't even noticed his officers had joined him.

"Sir?" zhNon said.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." He practically stammered. "I'm still in command. When we get back to the ship, coordinate with the others for our helm coordinates. Captain Igmoha will be issuing our orders for the time being."

"And what were Captain Fenton's?" Bullock asked.

"To investigate." He said nonchalant. "And we'll have a bit of help; you're MACO officer is on the way."

"Not how I saw it happening." She said. When Theus didn't respond she said, "I know asking the self-evident question seems pointless, but are you okay sir?"

"Halt lift." Theus said, and his officer positioned themselves to stand in front of him. "I don't have an answer for the DNA evidence."

"But sir!"

"Listen to me zhNon. Both of you. We all know for a fact that I didn't do this, but that may not matter. Captain Fenton said this was growing into a scandal. A rogue Starfleet ship captain that decided to remove the Romulans once and for all. I hate saying it like this, but the burden may be on me to prove I didn't do this."

"We, sir! That we didn't do this!" zhNon shouted. "If Starfleet wants you, they have to take all of us as accomplices!"

"Thank you, but they might not have to go that far. Even without a tribunal, Starfleet can make me not even desire a commission anymore. Still that's not what worries me."

"It's not?" Bullock asked.

"It isn't. Because I'm too focused on trying to figure out who that Romulan drew blood from that has my exact DNA."


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

**_USS Aegis_****, Beta Quadrant, En Route to Romulan _Vault,_ Stardate 59585.6**

_Captain's Log:_

_What started as a routine day of systems checks and theoretical propulsion tests has quickly turned into an investigation to salvage my career. And perhaps freedom. _Aegis, Europa, _and _Vajra _are en route to rendezvous with an armada of Romulan War Birds that will escort us to their space station, also known as _The Vault_. They've accuse me, and my crew of attacking and stealing valuable technology from them. And while I, and every person aboard denies these charges, I cannot ignore the evidence presented. Our mission will be led by _Captain Igmoha-Xul, _a leader that has my full confidence. I just hope that this misunderstanding can be resolved so that I can began to earn the same trust from her, and my fellow captains. _

"Attention on deck!"

Theus was slightly startled at how suddenly and loudly Gunnery Sergeant Hightower had notified everyone to his presence. He had just walked into the main bay that the MACOs occupied, and their most senior non-commissioned officer noticed. Everyone stopped whatever training, exercise, maintenance, and interactive learning they were doing to stand ridged at attention.

"At…at ease. Everyone, carry on please." He said.

Hightower relaxed, and walked over to shake his hand.

"Old habits, sir." He said. "Colonel Bullock is in her office, awaiting you."

"Thank you, Gunny."

"Not a problem, sir. We're always glad to help."

Theus couldn't quite place it, but he was sure there was something more behind the statement. Hightower held his gaze a little too long. Emphasized his words in a manner that were subtle, yet noticeable. He didn't dwell on it, and climbed the steps of the Stack to the third container that had been modified into Bullock's office.

"Captain," Bullock said by way of greeting when Theus had entered, "please come in. You actually have perfect timing." She said from her desk.

"Is that so?"

Bullock didn't answer, but instead stood. There was another person sitting in front of her desk who also stood and faced him. Theus offered a small smile, and she returned it with a wide grin of jagged, sharp teeth.

"Captain Eridos, may I introduce First Lieutenant Scavolae. Our newest crew member, and second in command of the MACO contingent." Bullock said.

Scavolae remained at attention, so Theus walked over and extended a hand.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant." He said. It took a moment, but she took his offered hand and shook it briskly. "I realize it's a bit out of regulation for a commanding officer to come to a new crewman, but I tend to be a bit unconventional."

"Not a problem at all, sir!" She said in a raspy gravel that sounded traditionally feminine. "My whole life has been unconventional, so I just roll with the punches."

It took a bit of effort for Theus to not cock his head at this comment. Scavolae was slightly shorter than he, but more muscular. Then again, so were most of the MACOs, but it didn't bother him. He considered the Ferengi's words, and noted that she was a younger officer. Not as old as he or Bullock, but definitely older than most of the enlisted and some of the officers aboard.

With Ferenginar's new economic model, social programs, and long overdue social equality for women not much more than a decade old, it made complete sense that her life had been lived in interesting and unconventional times. What an experience to have been raised in a society that institutionalized what you could learn, own, wear, and even to whom you could speak. Only for it to suddenly change when you're a late adolescent or young adult.

"The enthusiasm is appreciated." Theus said.

Scavolae's demeanor suddenly shifted as she said, "Sir, I know why I'm here. The secondary part anyway. I know this isn't the best of circumstances to welcome a new officer under, but I assure you, I'm not here to spy or report on every little thing I see. I've been given one order from our Task-force Commander. Everything else comes from you, and my Colonel." She said.

At that, he smiled brightly. Theus had no intention of questioning her motives, but it was humbling to receive such loyalty when he had done nothing to earn it. In a different life, he imagined that he would've gotten along with the MACOs well if he had stayed an enlisted corpsman.

"That's good to know. I expect nothing less than your very best. That's all you will ever receive from me."

"Aye, sir." She said.

_"Bridge to Captain Eridos."_

"Go ahead, zhNon."

_"Sir, we're approaching the Romulan armada. Captain Igmoha is requesting to speak with you."_

"On my way." He said and closed the channel. "Colonel."

Bullock nodded. To Scavolae, she handed a PADD and said, "Here's a Honey-Do list of everything in my backlog. I suggest getting with Gunny Hightower and the squad leaders to knock some of these off."

"And there it is." She let out a light snarl. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll get it done."

"Then I'll leave you to it."

The two command officers were almost out of the hatch when she called to them.

"Pardon, that is I hope I'm not overstepping. But if there is an away team to the station, I would like to request assigned to it."

"I appreciate the initiative." Bullock said. "If we are needed, I will keep it in mind."

"Thank you ma'am. I would love the opportunity to speak directly with some of the Romulan Emergency Governing Council. Their economy could be improved and expanded levels above what they were doing before."

"Seriously?" Theus asked.

"What?" She shrugged sheepishly. "A strong economy is just as important to rebuilding their society as replicators or deuterium."

"And if it has the secondary effect of being personally profitable?" He asked.

"We Ferengi woman have better lobes for business than our male counterparts. They believed in survival of the fittest. In pure greed. I like profit. And we women realized that there is more of it, when everyone does better."

Theus tried to think of a rebuttal, but couldn't. "There it is, indeed." He said.

**Romulan Vault**

In a remote area, in the darkness of space, three bright flashes appeared. They were followed by six more as the Federation and Romulan ships disengaged their warp drives and began to approach the space station. It was eerily beautiful. In the same vibrant but menacing green as the Romulan ships.

Theus couldn't help but notice how the design resembled the elongated and hanging buildings on Vulcan. In fact, there were reliefs and other aesthetic designs added to what was quite possibly one of the most secure and secret locations in the quadrant.

"I've received coordinates from _Europa_." Mok reported. They are…ordering us to stick to the flight plan exactly." She said, barely hiding the agitation in her voice.

"Execute." zhNon said.

"We're being scanned." Carver reported.

"And targeted." V'Riss added. "Sir, the Warbirds have maintained a lock since they began escorting us. The station just activated shields and is targeting us with their own defensive batteries."

"We expected this." He said. "Mok, you have the conn. zhNon, with me."

She secured her station and followed Theus into his ready room. Once the hatch closed, Theus walked over to his desk terminal and input a few commands. Within moments, two holograms coalesced into Captains Igmoha and Dravot.

"Captains. I understand that the details of what to expect here had to be kept under wraps, but now that we've arrived, I hope we can expect more information."

"We are briefing you now." Dravot said.

Theus noticed how rigid zhNon's antennae became, and had to control his own words.

"Standing by, sir." He said tightly.

Igmoha said, "The station commander has agreed to allow a small party to beam over so that we can discuss this in length. You; along with Captain Dravot, a security officer, and an engineering officer will meet with her."

Theus furrowed his brow slightly and asked, "Me? I was planning on zhNon leading the away team."

"For a change?" She asked.

Theus smiled at her lightly and noticed that the other Captains didn't share in the amusement.

"You, Eridos." Igmoha said. "The Romulans don't trust that we aren't protecting you. We agreed to have you present as a show of good faith."

zhNon asked, "And what's to stop them from abducting him? We're outmatched two-to-one with the Warbirds alone. Not to mention the station. I'd bet good latinum strips that they have fighters."

"We agree." Dravot said. "Which is why I am accompanying you all. They trust me enough after my first engagement with them to believe I'm not misleading them. Add to that, all the relief work we've been doing, and we have a proven track record out here of being a positive to their government and people as a whole."

"That makes sense." Theus said. "When do we leave?"

"I'm waiting on you now." The Edosian said.

The holograms disappeared and left the two in silence.

"Well that was rude." zhNon said.

"I think they like me." He rolled his eye. "Tell Bullock to have a MACO escort meet the team in transporter room one." They exited to the bridge. "The bridge is yours, Commander. I know this seems like a recurring theme, but keep my seat warm for me. And…try to be patient."

She shrugged. "More practice for my own, one day, sir."

Theus nodded. "Mr. Contreras, prep your science kit. And stop by sickbay for a class-ten module before meeting us in the transporter room."

"Aye sir."

Contreras joined Theus in the turbo-lift but left at the second deck. He continued on, to his personal locker that held his standard away equipment, and only took his science harness. Figuring the Romulans wouldn't allow anyone beyond the MACO to have a weapon, it still felt wrong to go into a potentially hostile situation so vulnerable.

He didn't dwell on it. And after adjusting the gear on his body, made his way to the transporter to see Scavolae and Contreras waiting. They were both looking over their own equipment, and making last minute adjustments before departing. He nodded to the chief at the controls, who began inputting coordinates.

"Everyone ready?" He asked and waited for their nods of approval. "Energize."

The room fell away in a shimmer. It was replaced by a spartan, and very lowly lit alcove that served as the beam in point. The transport was coordinated to simultaneously include Captain Dravot, and Theus was not surprised in the slightest to find his party surrounded by guards with disruptors aimed at their chests.

"Thank you for receiving us." Dravot said. "If you will take us to the station commander? She is expecting us."

The Romulans didn't say anything. They instead parted to make a path between them, as Dravot stepped down and led the way. The team was flanked on both sides, and Theus couldn't help but notice their uniforms.

Instead of the multicolored jackets and leather straps, these Romulans wore a classic uniform without as much color. They were a solid red-orange. With a Y shaped harness that ran from the shoulders. They also wore silver helmets, shaped with a bird motif, which gave them all a menacing look in their eyes.

"Dios mio." Contreras said.

Scavolae let out a long whistle. "Will you look at the size of this place? The cost to planetary GDP alone must be staggering."

That comment made one of the guards give her a sharp stare before returning his head forward.

"Lieutenant." Theus said in a warning tone. She had just referenced a place that no longer existed.

Still, Theus understood her reaction. They left the transporter room, and had to cross what appeared to be an internal ship yard. Mechanical arms and sparks flew as they worked on various projects. Laboratories could be seen barely, but he knew they were all working on something very few sentient beings had ever seen.

"In here." A Romulan said and motioned for them to enter a lift.

They all stepped in, and it began moving immediately. He wasn't sure exactly how big the station was, but they had been moving for over a minute.

"Anyone know what those tattoos are about?" Scavolae broke the silence.

"Major Baresio had them when he was undercover once." Theus said. "I believe it has something to do with honoring those that were lost in the catastrophe."

"Enough with that." Dravot snapped. "What is he doing here?" He pointed at Contreras while placing his other two hands on his hips.

"Is there a problem?" Theus asked. He knew what the captain was referring to, but still wanted to make him say it.

"I said an engineering officer. And he's in blue."

"So am I."

"Commander!"

"Captain," he said gently, "Lieutenant Contreras is one of the most proficient science officers I know. In his time aboard, he has crossed trained, as have many of my officers. He has a class seven engineering rating and can step in as the chief engineer on my ship."

"Be that as it may, it seems you are doing everything in your power to undermine this meeting. You realize that if the commander is upset, you will more than likely pay the price."

Before Theus could answer, the lift stopped. When the doors opened, they were once again escorted by guards to the office of the station commander. Like the station itself, her officer was large, but utilitarian. He surmised that she was a scientist herself, as she was seated at her desk, looking over some extremely advanced mathematical formulas on a two way holo-window.

"Commander D'Spal. I am Captain Dravot. I wish our meeting was under better circumstances but-"

"And I wish it was not occurring at all." She said plainly.

"E-Excuse me?"

"This is a top-secret facility, after all."

Theus was entranced by D'Spal. She was ravishing, alluring even. Her hair was longer, but still styled in the tradition Romulan manner at the brow. She too, wore an orange uniform that hugged her figure, while accentuating her shoulders with billowing long sleeves.

Theus looked to Dravot and said, "If I may?" When he nodded, Theus addressed D'Spal. "Commander, I am Commander Theus Eridos. I captain the ship you claimed attacked your station and who's DNA you have a sample of."

"So you admit, it is your DNA?"

"I admit the DNA matches my own. But I haven't, nor have any Federation vessels attacked you or your people. I'm sure you are aware of all the missions I have been assigned in helping the Romulans. I and my nation gain nothing from attacking you."

"Except our technology and space. Do you really think us fools?"

Dravot spoke up. "Not in the slightest. But to be blunt, our technologies have always been comparable to one another."

"Only because the Vulcans and Andorians came to your rescue during our Great War."

"…Be that as it may," he continued, "you did not possess any technology we did not. Or any that posed a strategic advantage."

She stood from her desk and walked to stand directly before them. In a motion that was so quick, Theus almost missed it, she pulled a blade from her wrist and held it to his throat.

"Give me one reason to continue this?"

Theus didn't answer, but Scavolae cleared her throat. D'Spal shifted an eye, and noticed the phaser aimed directly at her head. The other Romulans had their weapons drawn and aimed, but the MACO didn't flinch.

"Because." Theus said. "Some part of you believes me. To be in charge of such a facility, you're experienced and intelligent enough to know when something doesn't add up. Between the distance and timing of the attack, and that Starfleet is cooperating with you fully, you can't dismiss the chance that we may be telling the truth."

"I can't?" She asked.

Scavolae lowered her weapon. "We are telling the truth. And because we are, there's a chance whoever attacked you, could come back."

D'Spal looked to her guards and nodded. They lowered their weapons, and she went back to her desk terminal. After working on it for a bit, several screens popped open.

"I've agreed to turn over all sensor and internal security data to your fleet. This is contingent upon receiving your logs and flight data."

Dravot tapped his comm badge and ordered the information be sent.

"Cooperating is good." She said.

Theus said, "Commander, while I'm certain your data is accurate, I would like to request my own science and engineering officer be allowed to take some scans. We realized this is a secure facility, but-"

"He will be accompanied by a guard at all times and allowed only in the areas where the intruders were."

The landing party was stunned into silence.

"Thank you." Dravot finally said. "Commander Eridos is also a scientist and-"

"No." She said. "We have other things to discuss."

With another nod, a guard came and escorted Contreras away. He didn't resist, and D'Spal walked across her office to sit at a conference table. The other Starfleet officers soon joined.

"I will admit, your forthright manner impressed me. I am beginning to believe you, in as much as I can." She said. "I am a loyal Romulan Star Navy officer, so the politics of the Emergency Council don't concern me. But I will need to give them something."

"What are you suggesting?" Dravot asked.

She opened another holo-window. "After the attacking ship began fleeing, I dispatched a reserve fighter to track it. Our other forces were occupied at the time, but it was on patrol. Cloaked patrol."

"How far?" Theus asked, studying the sensor data.

"Several dozen light years before we lost it."

"They were faster?" Dravot asked.

"They destroyed the fighter. And a loyal Romulan citizen."

"Wait, hang on. How did they track a cloaked Romulan ship?"

"We don't know. But we do know that it's something beyond Starfleet's capabilities. Especially with the refits this station has applied to our remaining fleet."

"I don't understand what this has to do with us." Theus said.

"Currently, we're stretched too thin to mount a proper investigation. I want you to track down that ship and bring me the answers I need."

"You're really just going to let us go?" Dravot asked.

"You have our consideration, not our trust." She snapped. "We will allow Commander Eridos the opportunity to clear his name. Your other ships, will remain in the area under close watch."

"We're not staying here." Dravot said.

"You will until the Commander returns, or…"

She tapped a command and the screen shifted to show the Federation starships keeping station around the facility. She tapped another command, and hazy images began to display. They were surrounded.

"This is the best offer you will get."

Dravot was about to answer but was interrupted.

_"Contreras to away team! Come in!"_

"Eridos here, slow down Sergio. What's wrong?"

_"Sir, I'm being detained by the Romulan guard because of what I've just discovered. The Romulans never told us what technology was stolen, and I think I know why. Additionally, I'm positive we have a much bigger problem than discovering who in fact attacked them. It essentially proves your innocence."_

"That was astonishingly fast." D'Spal said. "What is that human expression? 'The cat is out of the box?'"

Theus sighed. Contreras wasn't one for exaggeration or hyperbole, so he knew things just became much more serious, if that was even possible.

"Close enough."


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

**_USS Europa_****, Beta Quadrant, Romulan _Vault,_ Stardate 59586.8**

_Captain's Log, supplemental:_

_The information obtained from our short visit to the _Vault _has been instrumental in understanding the motive for the attack. While I am relived and almost certain that all accusations against me will be dismissed, I have the unfortunate duty of briefing my fellow ship captains on the gravity of our new situation. A situation that could possibly threaten the safety and security of the quadrant._

"If everyone will settle, we will get started." Fenton said.

He had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the excited and somewhat concerned chatter of all the assembled captains and first officers. He and Commander Ooccae were called to join via holo-presence. And Theus was grateful to be able to speak in real-time.

_Europa; _being a larger science vessel, had all of the necessary equipment to host this meeting. And with a reconnaissance classification, was also outfitted with the proper security measures required for such sensitive talks.

"Time for the death by display." Ooccae said to the room as he gestured to a long conference table.

Theus proceeded up to the lectern and took a seat off to the side with Lieutenant Contreras. Although the meeting was specifically for the command staff, his initial discovery of the information made him the best available to explain it.

"This will be a level-nine security briefing. Information will be kept decentralized, and senior department heads with appropriate clearance brought in on a need-to-know basis only. Understood?" Fenton asked.

They all nodded.

"Commander Eridos?"

Theus stood, and took to the podium. "Good morning everyone. I won't speak long for this portion of the briefing, as my science officer will do a much thorough job."

"He's been vague in initial reports so far. Are you sure he's the most qualified? No offence, Lieutenant."

That was Lieutenant Commander Nalo. _Vajra's _human first officer. He was already coming off as antagonistic as Dravot.

"He is. Of this, I am sure."

This time it was Commander R'Dava. _Europa's_ first officer. She was a middle aged Vulcan who seemed to balance her captain. Contreras had mentioned she was his former instructor.

Nalo nodded to her, and Theus stepped away to let Contreras begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as a scientist, I'm elated to be sharing this information with you. However, given the potential threat we now face because of what I've discovered, any and all celebration will have to wait."

He picked up a PADD and tapped in some commands. Several holo-windows appeared, and began to play back visual sensor data that was recorded at the time of the attack on the _Vault._

"As you can see, this playback is the video recorded during the attack. The Romulans take security on their station very serious. As such, we have amazing detail, clarity, and angles from which to analyze."

Dravot said, "Lieutenant, I mean no disrespect to you or your profession. Nor is any intended toward those that have placed such trust in you. But you are not imparting any new information. We have all reviewed this data. Several times. A packet has even been forwarded to _Cicada_. We've all been in constant contact, and agree on the preliminary summaries of events."

"Captain." Fenton said with a slight heat in his voice. "Please hold all questions and comments until after his initial briefing."

Dravot looked chided, and steepled his hands.

"The Captain is correct." Contreras continued. "All of you have seen this, but I don't believe you caught the most important aspect."

He advanced the playback to the melee fight between the Romulans and the intruders. Two of them were carrying a medium sized container with difficulty, while two others were engaging the Romulan guards. An intruder was knocked back, giving the sensors a clear shot of his face. A face identical to Theus'.

"From this frame, the data, biological sample, and scans on the fleeing ship; it was beyond reasonable to suspect Captain Eridos as the primary party responsible. But take a closer look at his left hip."

Everyone focused on their screens. The person on the ground was dressed in black fatigues. He also wore a long, flat colored trench coat that cover him completely. It wasn't until he fell back that it opened, and a small rectangular object that was affixed to his side from a chain was visible.

"I don't understand what we're supposed to be seeing." Igmoha said.

"Neither do I." Fenton added.

"I didn't think it significant either. And to be honest, I never would've thought to take a second look if _Aegis_' computer hadn't flagged a possible hit." Contreras said. He tapped in more controls and the screen shifted to a spectral analysis.

"Has everyone had time to review this data?" Theus asked.

When they nodded, Contreras picked back up.

"When I walked into the lab the Romulans stored the technology that was stolen from them, I was allowed to begin a multi-spectral scan. They allowed me to do so, permitted I clone my screen to one of their devices."

"So they could watch you?" zhNon asked.

"Yes ma'am. I started with a standard series, and specifically wanted to analyze the decay rates. Whatever data they sent us, I wanted to verify that the energy signatures from the weapons fire in the room decayed at known rates. The same for the damaged circuitry.

"What I found, didn't make sense. Several areas of the lab; particularly the storage mount where the device sat, had different rates of decay."

"Decay of what?" Nalo asked.

"Of entropy." Contreras said.

Everyone began murmuring and it took a bit of effort on Fenton's part to quiet them down.

"Everyone, calm yourselves." He said, and then looked to Theus. "Can you explain what he is saying?"

"I couldn't at first either sir. But if you'll let him continue."

Contreras nodded. "I thought something was wrong with my tri-corder. So I reset it, and randomly quantum dated a tool that was in close proximity to the device. The results showed that it had been replicated over a year ago. But it was heavily used. The wear on it alone suggested it was a favorite. And sure enough, one of the scientist verified that they had used the specific tool for over five years.

"This was frustrating to say the least. So I linked to _Aegis, _and had the computer search our databases for an explanation. It found one, and every alarm on my ship went off at once. It's why I reviewed the playback once again. And now, the decay rates make sense."

He paused, and looked to his captain for approval before proceeding.

"We know the Romulans study and develop advanced technology here. We ourselves study Borg tech and have our own R&D facilities. But they weren't developing anything. They were studying stasis. The kind generated by that the box that was stolen from them."

"N-no." Fenton whispered. His face had visibly gone a shade lighter.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Theus said. "We believe; with high confidence, that the Romulans were in possession of a _stasis box_."

"I don't understand the significance." Nalo said. "We have stasis containers ourselves. Incredibly advanced ones."

Theus almost smirked before replying, "This is why my science officer, and resident xeno-culturalist is required."

Contreras continued. "Sirs, we won't know until we physically examine it. Mostly because the Romulans won't confirm or deny. But I would bet my reputation that the stolen technology is a Slaver Stasis Box. In 2269, several officers from the Constitution-class _Enterprise _were returning to their ship with such a device. Only it began to glow, indicating another box close by.

"There was a…incident with the Kzinti, and the device found inside one was destroyed. But not before they witnessed its destructive power. A device no larger than a phaser, with variable configurations and an AI more powerful than a starship's computer, destroyed a mountain range with one shot."

"And the Romulans had that?!" Ooccae asked.

"We don't know." Contreras said. "The Slaver Race existed over a billion years ago from today. They ruled much of the galaxy, but all we know about them, and the ensuing war that led to their downfall and eventual extinction came from those boxes.

"But it was first thought that their boxes had perfected stasis technology. Those that we've opened have contained random items. Physical photographs, meat, and technology. Remember, a so called 'flying belt' was discovered in one long before humans were exploring space, and that led to the development of the standard technology all space-faring races use to produce artificial gravity."

"And they don't utilize stasis?" Dravot asked.

"No. Of the few we have in our possession at Memory Alpha, we've been able to discover that the boxes don't slow down metabolic processes like a normal stasis field. They completely stop entropy. With a power we have yet to determine in the two-hundred and fifty plus years we've had them."

"And that box on the intruder's waist, you believe that is another stasis box?"

"It's the only way they could've detected the one the Romulans have…had. And why Captain Eridos couldn't have perpetrated the attack. The…_negative entropy field _that the boxes produces can be detected with current technology, but only within about fifteen centimeters of the device. Additionally, the moment our ship's internal sensors picked up the energy from the field either through transport or decon, it would have logged and notified Starfleet. That's built into the firmware, and there isn't anything that can bypass it without completely disabling the ship."

Every officer looked to Theus. Most had a resigned or conciliatory look in their eyes. All but Dravot, who didn't even seem to register what had just been said.

Theus stood and walked over to relive Contreras.

"Thank you Lieutenant. So as you all can see, we are dealing with something very serious here. We don't know who attacked the Romulans, but they are in possession of some very dangerous technology. Whatever is inside them, has the potential to be a threat to everything we hold dear. Even empty, if they are somehow able to understand how the negative entropy field works, they will have a huge advantage over every major power in the galaxy."

"I agree." Fenton said. "Theus, you and your crew will proceed at best possible speed in pursuit of the attackers. This is a priority security mission, and you are authorized to capture or neutralize this threat with all the resources available at your disposal. _Envoy _will rendezvous with you when we can. And _Cicada _will be dispatch to our nearest outpost for fleet assistance once back in comm range."

"Aye, sir." He said.

"Captain," Dravot spoke up, "I'd like to request joining Commander Eridos on this mission."

"For what purpose?" Theus snapped.

Dravot looked to him, and then back to Fenton before answering. "We may not be able to pool our resources with addition ships, but this mission appears to quickly be turning into one of a hunter-killer."

Theus scoffed. "We haven't even attempted to make contact with them, and you're already planning their destruction?"

"An interesting statement, considering we both command escort vessels. Was Starfleet's trust in your ability to command your type of ship misplaced?"

Theus shot out of his chair, and so did the Edosian.

"That is enough!" Igmoha roared. "You're senior Starfleet officers. Act like it!"

Fenton stood and remained silent as he looked over the room. Despite his warm and gentle mannerisms, his gaze was so cold, it caused everyone to quiet down and give him their full attention.

"Commander Eridos," he started in a low grumble, "Captain Dravot will accompany you on this mission-"

"Sir?!"

"-in an advisory and strategic operations capacity only!" He finished with a boom. After a few moments of silence that hung in the air, he sighed. "Theus, this is not a decision based off a lack of confidence in you. In fact, you owe your science officer a drink because I believe that neither you, nor your crew had anything to do with the attack."

"As do I." Igmoha added.

All of the officers nodded their agreement. All except Dravot.

"That being said, Commander, you are too close to this. We have an impersonator who is tarnishing your name and reputation. Captain Dravot is not only the most experienced with tracking down smugglers and traffickers, he is also an objective presence."

Theus took a breath, then said, "Your intent aside sir, your orders still display a palatable lack of faith not only in myself, but my first officer and entire command staff."

Fenton squared his shoulders. "If that's how you see it, I cannot change that. Just remember however, that there will be a lot of ground missions and intelligence gathering. I don't see you staying on your bridge for that. Nor do I see your Commander zhNon or Colonel Bullock allowing you to leave the ship without them ensuring your safety."

It took everything in Theus for him not to concede the point. Instead, he simply said, "Understood, sir."

"Is it?" He looked to Dravot.

"…It is, sir." The other captain said.

"Then enough talking. You have your order, dismissed."

**_USS Aegis_**

"Enter." Bullock called out.

The door to her officer swung open as Dravot awkwardly walked in. While there was enough room to accommodate the captain, the stairs that led to the top container of the Stack weren't as wide as those standard for tri-pedal species. Theus knew this, and it was why he requested their meeting be held there.

"I apologize for my tardiness, as I was not informed the meeting would be held down here, instead of in the standard briefing room." He said while glowering at Theus.

"Then it is I who need to apologize." Theus said in a sardonic tone. "I forget sometimes that your MACO's and mine have different setups. Please." He said and gestured to a seat designed specifically for is physiology.

Dravot sat wearily. "Report?"

zhNon answered, "We're currently following the course of the attacking ship. The cloaked Romulan patrol that tracked it did so by staying in range. During that time, they were able to collect enough passive scans to record a positive warp signature and ion dispersal pattern."

"And where were they headed?"

Theus said, "To this station." He tapped some commands on a PADD and an astrometric map displayed, showing their relative position in space as they headed toward a bright red dot.

"And this is?"

"A former Romulan station." He continued. "It wasn't so much a military station, as it was a port of call. Think DS9, only half the size, and run by multiple species."

"The Romulans abandoned it?"

"Abandon isn't the right word. The station was already built by non-aligned species before the Romulans ever reached the place. But in their typical imperialistic fashion, they annexed the space, and the station with it. They weren't interested in taking over, so much as reaping the economic benefits from it with tariffs.

"Add to that, they also had a new fully equipped station to resupply and repair their ships. After Romulus was destroyed, the multiple species that ran the place and shops on-board suddenly didn't have to pay taxes. It didn't last long however, because the Breen, Orions, and Nausicaans moved in."

"Outstanding." Dravot said while shaking his head. "So we're headed to an independent trader station, that's run by some of the quadrant's worst."

"It gets better." zhNon said. "The Romulans took over supplies and maintenance for the station itself. Without them, the place was falling apart. And that's how the other were able to take over. Not only did they stabilize the place in the immediate aftermath of the supernova, but the duties they collect from them are a fraction of what the Romulans charged. And because enough resources are put into the station, the vendors are on their side."

"Which will make getting information that much more difficult." He said.

"I've actually been working on a plan to mitigate that problem." Theus said. "This, former Romulan station is still pretty large. Long range scans have detected it as a hub of activity in the sector. In addition to the military and commercial support it offers, there has to be just as much devoted to retail and the services sectors."

"And?"

Theus tamped down his anger at the comment. "And…if we go undercover; focusing on those locations, then it is much more likely we will find a lead. They just completed a successful raid mission. It's probable that they will head to a place to knockoff with alcohol and any other forms of entertainment they can purchase."

"That's your plan, Commander? To go bar hopping?"

At that, Bullock broke her silence and slammed her hands on her desk. "What is your problem?"

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Colonel?!" Dravot said, emphasizing her rank.

"Don't try that." She said. "This mission requires a shore landing, which puts it under my jurisdiction. If you want to relieve me, sir, then it has to go through Fleet Command."

"I don't know-"

"You do, sir." zhNon said. "Whatever is happening right now, goes beyond your disapproval of Captain Eridos' plan. In fact, I dare say it's personal. And regardless of you being the highest ranking officer aboard this ship, you're not in command. I suggest you recall Starfleet regulations. Because there are three command level officers, and a CMO that can relieve you of your duties for cause."

The Edosian look around the small office. "Very well. I do have a problem with you Commander Er-"

"Captain." Theus corrected.

"…Captain Eridos. Despite the evidence supposedly exonerating you, I do not believe you are fit for command. You are too young, inexperienced, and if your tact is any indication, in need of seasoning that can only come from being a first officer. I believe in fact, that you are the most dangerous officer in the fleet."

Theus stood. "I appreciate your honesty, Captain. And to be just as frank, I don't give a shit."

_"Bridge to Captain Eridos."_

"Go ahead." Theus said, before a fuming Dravot could respond.

_"Sir, we're approaching the system with the FRS now."_

"Slow to impulse. And find a dense cluster of ice in the Oort cloud to hide in. Have all teams report to the shuttlebay."

_"Aye, sir."_

He looked to Dravot. "Captain, we're less than an hour out before our mission begins. Report to the bridge."


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

**_USS Aegis_****, Beta Quadrant, Edge of FRS System_,_ Stardate 59587.4**

"What's this?" Theus asked while gesturing toward zhNon.

He had just walked onto the shuttle bay to see his assembled teams waiting. They were all on time, with their equipment and gear fully stowed. But what had confused him was their manner of dress.

"Your orders were to dress for the mission, sir." She answered.

"And I also mentioned to 'dress to impress'."

Everyone began looking themselves over. Earlier, it had been decided they would split into two teams. Theus, V'Riss, Hightower, and Scavolae on one; with zhNon, Bullock, Carver, and Utan on the other. While their clothing was adequate and casual, it didn't meet the requirements Theus knew would be called for during this mission.

zhNon furrowed her brow. "Can you be more specific?"

He let out a loud sigh of exasperation he didn't mean to direct toward his crew. However, Theus didn't have time to mince words.

"Everyone listen up." He said and waited until he had their attention. "We're about to engage in a fact finding mission that requires us to blend in and mingle with the local population of an independent space station. None of you did anything wrong, but you missed the mark on this one. I'm going to need all of you to go change."

"Into what, sir?" Bullock asked, visibly confused.

"Into something much more revealing, inappropriate for your ages, and unbecoming Starfleet officers. Captain Dravot wasn't entirely incorrect when he said we're going bar hopping."

A mischievous grin began to cross the faces of the officers. They left the bay immediately, and in less than fifteen-minutes, returned in clothing that literally made Theus' jaw drop. Bullock came in wearing black leather. Her skirt extremely short and backless top accentuating her muscular form in a pair of low-cut boots in retro punk style. zhNon wore leather as well, only her 'top' was little more than violet strips of fabric covering her breast.

The males were just as noticeable. It was easy for V'Riss to find suitable clothing because of his age and personal tastes. His open vest low-riding pants showed off his torso clearly. While Hightower had a more classic terran look in tight fitting slacks and ornate shirt with his sleeves rolled. The Gunnery Sergeant had always been ruggedly handsome and in impeccable shape, but his clothes accentuated his hips, arms, and bulges in all the right places.

Utan and Scavolae stood out from everyone in that they were dressed to gain attention in a different manner. The Ferengi wore a general quarters red silk dress that hugged her curves and had a high split to her waist, with gold heels and ornate jewelry. Utan wore a dress just as beautiful, only it showed so much cleavage, it made Theus blush slightly. That left Carver. Who wore an outfit reminiscent of a school uniform with suspenders, while still being cut and tailored to draw attention to her form.

"Damn!" Theus said.

"Not bad yourself, sir." Carver said.

Theus shrugged. His own blouse could've easily been mistaken for skin. It was a rich burgundy with a deep neck collar and complimented his own jewelry nicely. Although not to his taste, he knew his pants drew attention to his backside and would cause many stares.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He said to her with a smile. "Remember that." He said to everyone.

"We will, sir." zhNon said. "But, if I may asked, why did we have to change? We don't have to look like post-adolescents to get information from bar strangers."

Everyone came closer without being instructed to hear his briefing.

"True enough, Commander. However this is my clandestine training kicking in. Actually in retrospect, I'm positive it's why Captain Fenton wanted me to head up the away missions. At any rate, if you strolled into the station looking as you did before, you would've been made."

"Are you sure?" Hightower asked.

"Absolutely. I've seen it time and again. We celebrate our diversity and multi-culturalism in the Federation. Out here, seeing so many species together screams Starfleet."

V'Riss asked, "And how does our clothing change that?"

"It's not so much the clothing, as the roles we will be playing within our teams." He looked to Scavolae. "You will be our boss, Lieutenant. As a female Ferengi, you've started to collect male play things and build a harem."

"As a way to show off my independence and buck societal norms." She grinned. "That's clever."

"Doctor Utan, you're the second boss. The ladies will join you, so be prepared for some pretty vulgar and aggressive solicitations."

"I see." She said warmly. "These are my 'girls', and I offer a variety and different types not native to this part of space."

"Exactly. We've already worked out a way past port security, so once we're on station, we head to our designated target areas. Chat up the locals, have a few drinks, and so on. Which reminds me, Doctor?"

Utan walked around and started administering a hypo to everyone.

"This compound will metabolize the alcohol in your system faster. It doesn't mean you can drink like a Pacifican, but it will allow you to retain a clear head so long as you don't ingest more than two drinks per hour."

V'Riss and Hightower let out a chuckle while Bullock and Scavolae coughed to suppress their own amusement.

"Sorry, sir." Bullock said immediately. "It's just us jarheads have a much higher tolerance, than to need assistance."

"Be that as it may, I don't want us in a potentially hostile situation half drunk. Also."

He walked over to a supply locker and pulled from it a small chest. After opening it, he began distributing its contents.

"Nice!" Scavolae let out a long whistle.

"Lieutenant." Bullock warned.

Theus understood her reaction. He wasn't sure of the conversion off-hand, but knew the monetary value being distributed as he handed each of them a small wallet with several slips and strips of gold pressed latinum and Federation standard credit chips. He gave an addition ten bars and five brick to Utan and Scavolae.

"Use it wisely." Theus said. "For now, let's get moving."

They all loaded into the third generation _Delta Flyer _class shuttle _Champion _and no sooner had the hatch closed, than the pilot signaled for clearance to depart. It was granted immediately, and they hovered while the ventral hatch slid open and they maneuvered into open space.

"ETA, twenty minutes, Captain." The pilot said.

"Activate HCS." He ordered.

Cadet V'Riss was in the co-pilot's seat and acknowledged the order with a few taps on his console. The lights in the cabin dimmed slightly, as the holographic camouflage system activated. While the Federation still abided by the Treaty of Algeron and didn't develop or use cloaking technology, nothing prevented them from incorporating stealth characteristics in their ships.

Emitters on the hull of _Champion _pulsed brightly, and soon a hologram covered the ship. Changing its physical appearance and profile. The massive energy requirements prevented the use of most major systems; including weapons, shields, transporters, and long-range scanners. But in addition to the fooling the naked eye, the system also gave false sensor readings and engine signatures.

"System stable. We look like a medium size Ferengi personal cruiser."

"Here we go."

**_Romulan Former Station_**

"Gotta admit, not what I was expecting." Hightower whistled as he and his team stepped out of the transporter alcove and onto the main deck of a shopping district.

Theus understood. The station itself had a Nausicaan name, and was unpronounceable by species that lacked mandibles. That wasn't what had drawn the MACO's attention, as he gazed on in awe at the sheer beauty of the station itself. Outside, it looked to be little more than a collection of large spheres, encircling a central larger one and connected with transport frames. The inside was something else entirely.

"Never underestimate a Romulan interior decorator." Scavolae said, looking equally impressed.

She was correct. While the multiple species decorated the shops and stands to their own tastes, it was clear there was some sort of design to it. It reminded Theus of one of the restaurants his father owned that was located in a commercial shopping plaza.

The curved walls were visible where the outer and inner hull met, with transparent aluminum windows running the entire length of the sphere. Multiple banners and flags were draped from walkways and catwalks, while real plants and small trees lined walkways. It was honestly more like a bazaar or farmers market, than a station. And it was extremely beautiful.

"I honestly wouldn't mind a shopping spree here." V'Riss said.

"Later." Theus said sternly. "We're on the clock people. Shall we?"

Scavolae nodded, and started to saunter toward an information kiosk. The men took up a triangular formation around her, and strode with purpose and confidence. Intentionally, the Lieutenant made lewd cat-calls to other men passing by, and let out boisterous laughs, calling attention to herself. She was playing the part of a drunken, rich socialite well.

After reaching the kiosk, Hightower; who was on point, began accessing information. While he did so, V'Riss growled loudly and drew the attention of a multi-species group of shoppers, several of whom blushed. An Orion woman walked by as well, and shot Scavolae a respectful look.

"Sir," Hightower said, "I think I have something."

They huddled over the kiosk, as the Gunnery Sergeant started pointing out locations.

"There are three main bars and two casinos open to the general public on this station."

"So few?"

Scavolae said, "Makes sense, Captain." And before he could ask she continued, "General admission is where you sell drinks and host events. If you want profit, you make something exclusive."

"You think we should start at those places?"

"You bet. Like you said sir, there's a good chance they're celebrating. Which means they are spending high."

"I concur, sir." V'Riss said. "Additionally, if these attackers are the sort we think, then they will want to go someplace with little to no oversight. The more illegal, the more expensive and more exclusive."

Theus nodded. "Gunny, relay this information to the second team. And find the casino that has games with the highest buy-in. That's where we start."

"No dancing for us then, Captain?" Scavolae asked.

"We'll leave that to the fairer sex." He winked.

His team began moving again. And in keeping with their roles, Theus himself touched one of his necklaces and a floating pair of frame-less shades materialized over his eyes. His gait was cocky, as they reached a public transport but went straight to the front of the line. Complaints were heard, but the bar of latinum he gave to the operator made him point a disruptor at the angered crowd.

"Like riding a bike, eh sir?" Hightower laughed.

The trip to an outer sphere was short. And in no time they had reached the casino. Theus again, slipped a bar of latinum to the bouncers outside of the entrance, and they were allowed entry into a place that made Las Vegas look like a tourist trap.

"Oh this is torture!" Scavolae said.

"You're definitely not incorrect." Theus said.

It seemed as if every species in the quadrant was present. They were all immaculately dressed. Laughing and spending all forms of currency as if it were nothing. Theus had to keep from grimacing, as he noticed servers of all genders scantily clad working. They would be inappropriately touched or commented at, and not once did their smiles waver. Truly they had to be miserable.

In no time, a fit Cardassian male in little more than a loin cloth, came to show them to a Dabo table. He took three bricks of latinum from Scavolae, and issued her a card with credits for the casino. Theus, V'Riss, and Hightower took up positions behind her, while she sipped from a flute of a snail juice cocktail.

"Place your bet." The croupier said.

Theus didn't recognized the species, but leaned in to whisper to Scavolae, "Work in how boring this place is."

She placed the bet, and won. After several more turns of winning, the dealer was beginning to look annoyed.

"Bah!" She shouted. "What's the point of independence and wealth, if no one challenges you?!"

"Is it a challenge you desire?"

They all turned to see the same Orion woman who had stared at Scavolae earlier. She too, had several larger and handsome males in tow.

"Maybe." She said. "But I somehow doubt that can come from you."

She stopped short of entering Scavolae's personal space, but not before Hightower and V'Riss stepped forward. The Orion woman seemed to pose for a moment, and then offered a hand to be kissed.

"I am D'Lissa." She said and waited expectantly.

Theus stepped forward, and took her hand to shake. "We're not interested."

"Are you certain? Because I know of a conquest that is more than worth the effort."

"Go on." Scavolae said.

Instead of answering, she turned from them and began walking. When she was almost sixteen meters from them, she gestured for them to follow.

"What do you think, sir?" V'Riss asked.

"It could be nothing. But she does have access to this level, suggesting she is wealthy in her own right."

Hightower asked, "So being robbed is a low probability?"

"As low as it can be." Scavolae answered. "When you reach a certain level of wealth and privilege, tradition currency has no value. Power, areas of space, planets; those are the only things that matter. She wants a favor."

"Which is?" Hightower asked.

"That's the question."

Theus said, "It's more than that. Why can't she do it herself, or pay someone?" He was silent for a few seconds, and then shook his head. "Let's go."

His teamed got up, and in no hurry followed D'Lissa. She took them to a private room, where they were all immediately served drinks. She finished hers before getting back to the conversation.

"Would I be correct in assuming you are looking for profit that requires effort?" She asked Scavolae.

"I'm not looking for anything." She said in a masterful display of intelligence gathering. "You called me over."

"So I did."

"…Which is why you should get to it. Otherwise, I'll thank you for the drinks and take my leave."

D'Lissa looked to her escorts, who placed hands behind their backs. Theus, Hightower, and V'Riss instinctively pulled their non-issued phasers out and trained them on the group immediately.

"There's no need for that." D'Lissa said. "This is all just a precaution. And as a show of good faith, I will let you know that if you don't put those weapons away in the next ten seconds, security will vaporize you."

In his peripheral vision, Theus saw several guards with weapons already trained on them. He wanted to comply with the suggestion, but saw that Scavolae was holding her gaze. It stretched on almost to the time limit before she gestured for them to holster their weapons.

"Good." D'Lissa said. "Now we can get down to business."

"What business?" Scavolae asked.

She nodded, and one of her escorts placed a digital pad on the table. It began a playback of several humans who were obviously celebrating. It then showed D'Lissa approaching them, and an immediate standoff before ending.

"I take it, you won?"

"Not entirely. Security and all." She said. Her next words were to Theus. "But I have been surveilling them since they arrived. Either you have a twin brother, doppelganger, or impersonator."

Theus looked to Scavolae for permission first, and when he had it asked, "They're still on the station?"

D'Lissa nodded.

"And what do you want us to do?"

She again turned her attention back to Scavolae. "I've had some difficulty arranging a meeting with them. That recording wasn't the first time I approached them, and none of my normal tactics of getting what I want worked. Bribery, sex, pheromones, I get nothing."

"Maybe they aren't interested."

"That's not possible." She snapped. "And even if it were, to be immune to Orion female pheromones is uncommon for humans."

"How do you know they're human?" Theus asked.

D'Lissa gave him an interesting look that he couldn't place, and continued addressing Scavolae. "He made it very clear that he, and his entire team were. Now ask me what the most interesting part about that conversation was."

"Okay, what?"

D'Lissa took another long drink from a fresh glass and said, "They were speciest."

"What?!" Then entire away team asked.

"I will admit to being surprised myself. His exact words weren't important enough to remember, but he spat on one of my boys and called him sub-human."

"Where are they now?" Theus demanded.

"First tell me who you are."

"We aren't-"

Before Theus could finished, D'Lissa's escorts and casino security once again had weapons trained on them.

"That is your third time speaking out of turn, human." She said. "I'm not sure who any of you are, but I know for a fact that 'help' isn't as aggressive with questions as you. Dare I say, you're probably the leader?"

Theus looked to Scavolae and back to D'Lissa. "We have questions for them. And if they are giving you and your station trouble, we will be more than happy to take them off your hands."

"You didn't answer my question!" She said.

"Who we are-"

She snatched a disruptor from one of her escorts. "Last chance, or I handle you myself."

Theus drew in a breath, but said nothing.

"Fine. And for the record, I would've killed you all the moment you helped me get what I want."

Without any more hesitation, she depressed the trigger on the disruptor and Theus flew back. He crumpled to the floor with a thin stream of smoke rising from his chest.


	6. Chapter 5

**Five**

**Former Romulan Station_,_ Stardate 59587.4**

"zhNon to Team One, transport complete."

_"Very well, Commander. You know what to do. Eridos out."_

The channel closed and she took in her surroundings. zhNon had heard the MACO Gunnery Sergeant's surprise and comments in the background of the station being unexpectedly beautiful, and completely agreed. But couldn't dwell on the sights, as they were on the clock.

Team Two had just materialized on the opposite end of the station, and they would be working in a clock-wise pattern to search for any clues that might lead them to the attackers. She turned to join her teammates, and noticed that she was already receiving many lascivious looks from passersby.

"I guess the Captain was right." Carver said, while pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

"Maybe a bit too correct in his assessment." Bullock grumbled. "I swear I feel like a meal for some starving carnivore."

"That is the intention of your attire." Utan said with a smirk.

Bullock shrugged, as they all headed down the path of a wide corridor, which was more reminiscent of an ancient cloister. The bulkheads were still made of duranium, but there was obvious care in the design. It was quite calming, as they rounded a fountain relief.

"Ma'am, I'm getting a message from Team One." Carver said.

"What's it say?"

"That they're heading to an _exclusive _casino in one of the secondary domes. And that we should seek out similarly exclusive locales."

"Makes sense." Bullock said. "Whenever I grant leave, everyone rushes for the most secluded places they can find."

Utan asked, "Did they include any specific places for us to start our search?"

"No." Carver answered. "We're all playing it by ear."

She chuckled. "Then I suppose we do this the old-fashioned way."

The doctor folded her hands in front of her, held her head high, and put on a very alluring face. One-by-one, the rest of the team mimicked her, but took on extremely open and suggestive postures. They began to saunter, and practically strutted down the walkway.

In no time, they were approached by several groups. All of varying ages, races, species, and genders. It seemed that they instinctively knew to speak with Utan, who quickly dismissed each and every one of them by stating they need to have at least a bar of latinum to even get her attention.

"Doctor?" zhNon whispered while maintaining her facade. "Are you sure it's wise to keep rejecting everyone outright? They could have information."

Before Utan answered, she was cursed out and called several gender specific derogatory slurs. The man tried to leave, but not before Bullock grabbed him by his throat and forced him to his knees.

"That's enough, dear." She said after a few moments.

He ran away, whimpering. And Bullock wiped her hand off on a bulkhead before saying, "I think Zee may have a point. If we keep scaring everyone off or making them pass because of our…_prices, _then we'll never learn anything."

"Patience, ladies." Was all she said.

"I don't think that's something we can afford." Carver added.

As if on cue, the team was suddenly approached by two females that were dressed just as revealing as they. One was of a species unrecognized by zhNon, the other a Caitian. They stopped short of entering their personal space, and looked them all up and down.

"My, my; such pretty things." The Caitian hissed. "Are you the new competition?"

Utan stepped forward, and her lips barely turned up when she asked, "And who are you?"

"The ones that decide whether you make it off this station or not." The other alien said.

At that, Bullock stepped forward. She didn't take on a defensive posture, or brandish any of her concealed weapons. But her presence did seem to give the other two pause that made them shift.

"Ladies," Utan continued, "my girls and I are simply passing through. We wish to take in what small comforts we can before getting back to work. However, as entrepreneurs, we never miss an opportunity to network and make business connections."

The two looked to one another, and then back to the team.

"Our patrons sent us to meet you, and receive you if possible." The Caitian said. "Come with us."

"Receive?" Utan asked in feigned ignorance.

"As in if you don't come with us, we will show you the exit of an airlock."

zhNon pushed a lock of her own hair back and touched her ear, signaling for Utan to accept their invitation. In no time, they had made their way to a public transport and were speeding to another section of the station.

When they arrived, it was clear that this was one of the more exclusive areas Eridos had mentioned. It was somehow more ornate and extravagant than the main atrium, but lacked the hustle and bustle of public spaces.

They were led by the two ladies into an extremely trendy bar. Younger, and obviously wealthy individuals were dancing in designated areas and levitating platforms. While others were spending time in secluded booths and tables with drinks and other forms of entertainment.

"Wait here."

The alien gestured to a table and they all took seats. A holographic menu appeared, and zhNon nodded for them to all order a drink.

"I do not miss places like this." Utan said in a slightly raised voice to be heard over the music.

"Neither do I." Bullock said with a grimace. "I can't believe I used to spend my weekends stumbling out of bars not even five years ago."

zhNon cocked her head. "Really? I didn't think you were at an age where the club scene wasn't to your taste anymore. I had some fun spots to show you when we finally take shore leave."

Carver said, "All humans are different like that. There's usually a decade or so after late adolescents that a majority of us spend a lot of our free time in places like this. Some never do, and some continue well into their later years. But the general consensus is, the noise and types of music are no longer enjoyable."

zhNon whistled. "That's kind of sad. Andorians never experience that. Something about the hard, pulse pounding music does something to us."

"Not surprising." Utan said. "Your planet is extremely loud."

"Excuse me?"

"Relatively speaking. With the perpetual winters and extreme howling of the winds, constant crashing of ice and glaciers, your people evolved to tolerate higher sonic frequencies and disturbances. It may not harm or help you, but I would say it subconsciously reminds you of home. And the first interactions you had with your native environments."

"Ahem, ladies." Bullock said to break their current conversation.

They looked up to see very brightly dressed Cardassian male approaching them. His clothes were visibly expensive, and he wore an excessive amount of jewelry and accessories that made audible clanking sounds as he approached. Without speaking to any of them, he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Why are they still here?" He asked in a clipped and annoyed tone.

Utan nodded, and the three ladies stood.

"Why don't you all go have a little fun? You might just make some friends."

zhNon forced a smile, and left with her fellow officers. She led them to the dance floor, where many strobing lights, holograms, and other visual enhancements made the area look almost like a fantasy game. Shifting between vistas and locations in tandem with the music.

"Key your mic once if your channel is open." zhNon said.

Immediately, she heard side-tone of the comm channel that notified her that Utan had activated her throat mic. Allowing her to not only hear both sides of the conversation, but also allowing her to give instructions.

"Commander," Bullock interrupted, "we can't just stand here."

She looked around and noticed that several others were giving them odd looks. Without hesitation, she took Carver by the hand and pulled her closer. Bullock came up behind her, and sandwiched her in between herself and zhNon as they started to dance.

"Huh? Ya know, under different circumstances…"

"Oh get over yourself." zhNon let out a hearty laugh.

"But the desired affect has been achieved." Bullock said, laughing just as hard.

In fact, there was a small space being cleared for the trio as they moved. It started off innocently enough, but as the music came faster and the beat more intense, so did their dancing. As zhNon spun, stepped, and in some cases grinded with her officers, she noticed the amount of attention they were receiving and approving nods. She almost forgot to listen in on the Doctor's conversation.

_"…know this, but my boss runs all of the adult entertainment on this station. Newcomers must check in and be approved by her first."_

_"And as I've already said, we're just here for a small respite."_

_"On a station, with women as lovely as those in your employ? And they all happen to be of species not just rare to this region, but rare to the profession."_

"Ask him about his boss." zhNon said.

_"I'm curious. Who exactly is this boss, and will I have an opportunity to meet them?" _

_"D'Lissa will meet you in her own time. However, I will admit that it will not be the easiest of conversations. She's recently had her fill of humans."_

_"In what way?"_

_"The ones currently on the station are belligerent. Antagonistic even, and it seems intentional."_

"He's playing coy, Doctor. Trying to see how much you know. Ask about them in a way that relates to us or our benefit."

_"Some people forget all concepts of manners when traveling. Is there some specific faux pas they've committed? I would hate to show any disrespect toward D'Lissa while trying to negotiate acceptable terms."_

_"As long as you don't tout your superiority as a species, you should be fine."_

_"I-I don't understand."_

_"Then I will be absolutely clear. We're currently hosting several humans who are spending absurd amounts of latinum. However, they are very selective in their purchases and those who want a portion of that are being left out. It's deliberate, and we don't like it."_

_"How can you be sure it's intentional?"_

_"Aside from them saying so directly, they make it a point to stay away from species that look more alien than themselves. And even those with whom they do interact, have told others of their distaste for non-humans. Surprising actually. They're supposed to be the do-gooders of the galaxy."_

_"And you're hoping my girls can reach them?"_

_"Exactly. And we will allow them to try. For a nominal percentage of the profit you make should they succeed."_

_"I see. Where can we find them?"_

_"I'm not sure of their exact location, it is a big station after all. But one is over there at the bar now."_

zhNon stiffened and stopped dancing. She looked to Carver and Bullock who had also been listening in, and gestured for them to head over. While she took a seat at the end of the bar on a corner, the other two flanked a shorter; balding man that while older, seem to be in impeccable shape.

"Could that be any more exhausting?" Carver laughed.

"It was your idea!" Bullock said over the man. To the bartender she said, "Two triple shots of tranya."

That seemed to get his attention, when he said, "You drink that piss?"

Bullock leaned on the bar and intentionally pushed her bust out before saying, "Kinda hard to get tequila out here."

"You're human? From Earth?"

"Born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia."

He nodded appreciatively. "And what're you doing all the way out here?"

"Profit." Carver said quickly, before downing her shot. "Not really into the whole being taken care of by the state."

"Tell me about it!" He grumbled. "This…the Federation has gotten so weak it's sickening."

Bullock made a face she hadn't meant to, and she knew he saw it.

"What? You disagree?!" He asked raising his voice. "Are you one of those bleeding hearts too?"

"Not even a little. But w-they did just win a war not too long ago."

"They didn't. It was the combined might of their allies."

Carver straightened and walked behind him. She carefully placed a hand at the nape of his neck and said, "No need to get worked up."

The man took a long swig from his own drink.

"The Federation, Starfleet. Hell Earth itself. All weak! They shouldn't have had to fight a war because they should've conquered all the species within local space by now. All that talking. Debate? It makes everything so much more complicated and inefficient."

Bullock shrugged. "Not much we can do about it. Over three-hundred worlds aren't going to change without a reason. They're all too comfortable."

At that he grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked down to the end of the bar where zhNon was seated. She avoided eye contact, until a Breen security guard came up behind her. He said something in her ear, to which she promptly rose from her seat and headed over to join them.

"We made you before you even sat down with that 'lizard'!" He spat. "You're not the only ones who've been asking around about us. The difference is, we have enough latinum to make sure no one tries anything funny."

He nodded to the Breen, who pulled a compact phaser from his belt and pressed it into zhNon.

"Tell me who you are."

They were all silent. He nodded to the Breen, who thumbed the safety of the weapon. It whined slightly to charged; and when it stopped, in a motion so quick it made Bullock stumble back he pressed it into the man and fired. He slumped over, but was steadied and held up by Carver.

"Explain." zhNon said immediately.

He didn't answer her, and instead reached up to take off his helmet.

"I just saved your asses, and blew my cover." Baresio said.

"Well I'll be damned!" Bullock said. "Where the hell have you been, Major?"

Baresio smirked. "Sorry Ma'am, that's classified. I can't go into detail without a full debriefing from Captain Fenton first."

She nodded, and zhNon said, "Understood. You may not be able to tell us your mission, but we can tell you ours. Colonel, grab the Doctor and meet us outside. Major, are you done helping us? Or can you tag along for a bit? We could use a place to catch our breath."

He threw an arm of the stunned man over his shoulder and effortlessly picked him up by the waist. "No can do, Commander. With my cover blown, it won't be long before someone shares I'm not a Breen with the station, and his friends come looking. Besides, we've got some place to be."

They were exiting the club, and sure enough, many people were taking notice of a Vulcan in a Breen containment suit. When they were all assembled outside, Baresio immediately led them to a transport. There was an alien waiting, who promptly took the stunned human while they entered the tram.

"Friend of yours?" Carver asked.

"Only so long as my pockets remain deep." He began stripping off the rest of the suit. "So. You wanna tell me what practically the entire command staff of _Aegis _is doing here?"

"You know the Captain is here?" zhNon asked.

"I've had this place under surveillance for weeks now. My eyes and ears do a good enough job of keeping me informed. Bugs, sensor cloning. He didn't blow my cover when I first arrived on your ship, I figured at the least I owed you guys the same."

zhNon nodded and proceeded to relay the events that brought them to the station. Baresio didn't seem surprised. In fact, he didn't show anything. While she knew he was only half-human, he did have a resting Vulcan face that was completely blank.

"Damn." He finally said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know taking us to the Captain now. Originally, I planned to meet with him on my own. But this new info is troubling."

"Major." Bullock said and let out a sigh. "Look, I get that you're on a mission. But Captain Fenton, and the all but one of the taskforce Captains was involved in the planning and execution of our current assignment. I don't want you to confuse this as an order of suggestion. I'm simply asking is there anything you can tell us."

He seemed to ponder his response for a moment, and eventually said, "Since being promoted to the taskforce SIO, I've set up a pretty solid G2 section on _Envoy._ My staff has been sifting through any and all comm intercepts, SENTINT, and rumors we've gotten our hands on."

"And this intel has led you to here?" zhNon asked.

"In a sense. This station isn't the primary objective. Like you, I've been tracking some individuals. And while I can't confirm nor deny if they are the same people, much of what you've told me indicates that may be the case."

"So is that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure yet. My associate that got this transport for us is strapping that guy we captured in a stasis pod as we speak. He will be launched to a secure location for our retrieval later. Right now, we need to get to the other group."

zhNon said, "I appreciate your enthusiasm to brief the Captain, but our mission here isn't finished yet."

The transport stopped and they exited. It didn't take them long to reach the Casino where Team One was locate. As they waited in line to enter, Baresio continued.

"I'm not sure what or who you expected to find here. But it's clear that you'll run into too many obstructions and special interests before gaining anything of value. At least with the amount of latinum you have. Or lack thereof."

zhNon rolled her eye and they entered the lavish casino. She took in the place, trying to see if she could located Eridos. It was then that she noticed Baresio with his eyes closed, and his head tilted back.

"This way." He said.

"How do you…no, forget it." She said.

She didn't have time, or any words. Because soon they located the team, and saw a disruptor trained on Theus. Bullock tried to step forward but was block. They all stared in horror as the person fired, a pointblank shot into Theus, sending him flying back and onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 6

**Six**

**Former Romulan Station_, _Secondary Pod Four, Casino, Stardate 59587.4**

"Captain!"

zhNon had screamed for Theus, decorum be damned when she realized the Orion was going to fire. But it was too late. She and her team crossed the casino in what seemed like a heartbeat, their hidden weapons drawn. Immediately, Utan set to work on him while Team One drew their own weapons with the distraction.

"'_Captain'?" _D'Lissa said while still training her disruptor on both teams. "A multi-species group including a Vulcan, Andorian, Caitian, and Betazoid; all of different ages and in impeccable shape just referred to a Human as _Captain_?! They're Starfleet!" She growled.

Baresio slapped a device hidden under his shirt and shouted "Banshee protocol, maximum range!"

Without warning, and earsplitting sonic pulse began emanating from the device. It cycled through multiple ranges and frequencies millions of times per second, ensuring it effected a wide range of species. D'Lissa, her guards, and escorts instinctively covered their ears in a futile attempt to block the sound.

In the disorientation, several of them were stunned. But not enough. One grabbed D'Lissa, and pulled her back to safety as she retreated. The others were doing the same, and soon had taken up covered positions around the casino that blocked the incoming phaser fire. More guards were entering the casino, as the remaining civilians continued fleeing.

"Doctor? Is he going to be okay?!" Baresio asked.

Theus groaned. "You can stop yelling n-now." He choked out a harsh cough. "When did you get here? I thought seven was supposed to be a lucky number."

"Seven?" Bullock asked.

Everyone looked to Baresio and he grinned slightly. "It's an old nickname. I stayed at his place one weekend and got a nice tan. Said I reminded him of a classic 7 ball in pool."

V'Riss asked, "What pools are you swimming in that are brown?"

"Not now!" Utan suddenly interrupted. "He has second degree disruptor burns on approximately thirty percent of his upper torso. Two broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a partially collapsed lung. We need to get him back to the ship, as soon as possible."

It was then that the security personnel and D'Lissa's personal guards decided to regroup. A salvo of disruptor and phaser fire slashed over them. Everyone got down, with zhNon, Bullock, and Carver moving in front of Utan while she worked to stabilize Theus. V'Riss, Hightower, Scavolae, and Baresio began turning over the furniture and positioning it as to give them all cover.

"Oh crap!" Scavolae shouted frantically while pushing a table on its side and in front of her. "Oh crap! Crap, crap!" She continued.

"Lieutenant!" Baresio said. "Get it together, MACO! We stick together and do this by the numbers, we may just get out of this. This isn't the time to get scared. They may have the numbers, but we have the training. So dig deep, and remember it."

He tapped another device in his shirt and a large container began to materialize next to him. Without hesitation, he opened it, and began passing out MACO weapons, load-outs, and combat bandoleers to everyone rated to use them.

"Who's scared of them?" She shot back. "It's my first day, my first damn mission, and I let my captain get shot. Everyone at OCS has heard about Colonel _Bulldog _Bullock. Do you know what she's going to do to me?! Also, who the hell are you?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Introductions later." zhNon said and looked to Bullock. "We need this over and done with to get the Captain proper medical attention. Take 'em off safe, and show the kids why you earned that name."

She let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Aye ma'am. MACOs, fire team up! Sigma formation, sync all comms, scanners, and give me talking guns on the line. Standby to sanitize the area with a pincer."

"Oorah!"

zhNon did a double take in the direction of the loud, and unintelligible grunting sound all the MACOs had made in unison. V'Riss had joined them, while she and Carver had taken up over-watch positions for Theus and Utan. She wanted to turn away, but something in war chant called to her Andorian blood. And for the first time in her life, she wish she had chosen a career with the Imperial Guard.

"Team ready, ma'am." Baresio said.

"Just once, I'd like to meet for a simple staff meeting." She said. "I want you with Hightower. Scavolae, you're with me."

"Ma'am?" V'Riss almost whined.

"Cadet." She emphasized his rank. "You're a tactical officer that stands detached from any and all MACO contingent until you resign or are offered a full commission. I'll overlook it this time, can't say the same for Commander zhNon. Either way, you're here now, so grab a sniper and watch our asses."

He didn't protest, and Bullock nodded to Scavolae. In a blur, they were moving from behind the cover while the other three MACOs laid down an unrelenting barrage of suppressing fire. It worked. And as soon as the first two reached another turned over piece of furniture, they began firing as well.

This gave Hightower and Baresio a chance to move. They were flanking from two sides with phaser fire picking up; or talking to the enemy, as soon as one group would stop. V'Riss had taken out two guards already with his fire, and kept forcing the others to go where he wanted. With them having to take constant cover, they lost track of where the MACOs were.

"Stun out!" Bullock said.

She and Scavolae both pulled heavy stun grenades from their bandoleers and tossed them. Within seconds, a deafening concussive blast erupted followed by a bright flash of light. Scavolae took point, and effortlessly took out three guards with a compression phaser.

Bullock was targeting two that were running. Though she did feel a slight reason to pause over shooting fleeing combatants in the back, her rifle was still on stun. She almost smiled to herself when they went down, but felt the hot emitter of a disruptor pressed against the back of her neck.

"Drop it!" He commanded.

She looked straight forward, and saw Scavolae lowering her weapon to the deck while another guard had a weapon pointed at her head.

"I'd do as he says, Colonel." She said, with a toothy grin.

Bullock hoped she was reading her Lieutenant's visual cues correctly, as they had not had time to develop them. She must have waited too long, as the emitter was pressed and held against her neck. Bullock could hear the skin sizzling, but it didn't bother her. At that moment, she noticed several thin filaments lowering from Scavolae's wrists. When enough of them had dropped to be clearly noticeable, the guard on Bullock cried out.

"She's m-"

He never got it out. Scavolae dropped her center of gravity and snapped back up so fast, the guard on her didn't have time to react. She crashed her rear lobes into his face and a loud crunch was heard. As he stumbled back, she didn't slow down. Spinning like an extremely poised and nimble ballerina, she brought up the filaments that had bound together.

"Hit the deck!" She ordered.

Scavolae lashed them, like metallic whips. Although she was separated from the guards by at least a meter, it didn't matter. Arcs of energy burst forth with each lash, slicing through furniture and leaving sickly scars on the walls. Instead of falling flat, Bullock crouched to her knees. But not before pulling out her shock asp and driving it into the guard's foot, holding him in place while a lash of energy found his head and took it off.

"Oh we are so hitting the combat simulator when this is all over! I didn't even know they made energy whips anymore."

"Aye, ma'am!" She said gleefully. "And I'm a sucker for the classics, albeit modified for my style and purposes."

Their area was clear, and they both moved to complete their maneuver with Hightower and Baresio. As they approached, it was clear the Major had opted to use hand-to-hand along with melee weapons, and Hightower had joined him.

"Is this why we were almost shot?" Bullock asked in clear annoyance.

"What's that?" Baresio asked. He held a guard in a neck pinch, and once she had gone limp, picked her up and threw her onto another advancing guard.

"Seriously?" Scavolae said more than asked.

Hightower pulled three blinking throwing knives from his vest and expertly launched them. They all impacted a different target in their chests. And then exploded.

"And how was that necessary?!" Bullock demanded.

"Flash-bangs, ma'am." He said.

He cut himself off, and launched at the Colonel. Baresio did as well, and they both impacted the chest of a guard that was sneaking up behind her and Scavolae with a flying-reverse roundhouse kick. Between the two larger MACOs, the guard literally flew across the casino until he impacted a bulkhead with a large thud.

"Okay, now you're just showing off. I could've done that if there wasn't a hole in my chest." Theus said while approaching them all, zhNon and V'Riss supporting him over their shoulders.

"Sir!" They all shouted.

"We need to get off this station. Our cover is blown, and once word gets around about who we're looking for, there's a good chance they'll go to ground."

"Maybe not." Baresio said. He looked at a message on a device and said, "My associates tell me that a group of humans is leaving early, even though they had another night at their assigned dock."

"That has to be them! Contact the _Champs _and have them beam us out. I'm assuming you already have an emergency exit strategy?"

"I have a cloaked ship not even five-thousand kilometers from the station." He gave a device to zhNon. "Just give your guys these access codes and they can tie directly into my buffer to relay your signals to your ships." And back to Theus, "But sir, how are you alive?"

"Been meaning to ask that." zhNon said.

"Wait, am I really the only one that brought a PPS? I know they work better with armor and a harness, but obviously they can tank at least one point blank shot. What about your sonic attack?"

"Your Starfleet comm-badges automatically blocked the frequency. Or, I set up my program to do that, rather."

zhNon sighed, as did Bullock.

"You have personnel portable shields? When did those get upgraded for field use?" Scavolae asked.

"Sir," Carver said, "The _Champs _have a lock. Standby for transport."

As the confinement beam took hold, Bullock said to Baresio, "That was a seriously good move. And you've yet to show me yours."

He didn't say anything. And with the incredible amount of pain still in his chest, Theus forced himself not to laugh. And then he promptly passed out.

**_USS Aegis_**

"Lieutenant, we're being hailed by the away teams."

Lieutenant Mok stepped from the dedicated mission ops console as acting first officer, and walked over to the tactical station.

"Put it up. _Aegis _to away team, we have you loud and clear."

_"_Aegis _this is zhNon. Captain Eridos has sustained serious injuries. Tell sickbay to be ready, Utan is sending instructions now."_

Captain Dravot; from the center command chair, nodded to Lieutenant Contreras at Ops to send the message.

"Commander, do you need us to come to you? Is time a factor?"

_"Negative sir. He's in the _Champ's _trauma bio-bed but is in stasis while it heals him. We found out through the Fleet SIO that the suspect ship should be launching soon."_

"I have it on sensors." The relief tactical officer said.

_"Good. Sir, whatever course they take, you can intercept them and we can meet up on the way. We can't lose that ship."_

"Understood, Commander. _Aegis _out." Over his shoulder he said, "Red alert! All hands to battle stations. Helm; plot and lay in a pursuit course, best possible speed. Tactical; establish a secure up-link with the shuttle. If we get into a fight, I want them to see what we see and be able to work in tandem with our efforts seamlessly.

"Operations; coordinate with Engineering for most likely and probable electronic counter measures. I have a suspicion that these attackers may be used to evading the proper authorities. Also ensure that the brig is staffed and prepared for our soon to be guests. Let's bring this to a close quickly and efficiently everyone."

As expected the attacker's ship took off. Its heading was the most direct route that would get it clear for warp, but Baresio had other plans. He programmed his ship on auto-pilot to follow the attackers. When they noticed, they took evasive that was mirrored until the goal of delaying them enough to let _Aegis _get into position and the _Champ _dock with the ship.

"Report." zhNon said as she and the other officers walked onto the bridge, minus Theus.

The lead officers returned to their stations and remained standing. They noticed that zhNon was as well, but only because Dravot had not risen.

"Captain?" She said carefully.

"Your Captain is incapacitated, and he left me in command directly."

"Sir you can-"

"I can't what, Commander?" He asked and did rise. "I know I am not in command of this vessel, but the moment he left, I became the highest ranking command level officer. This is in addition to his direct order to take command. I'm not arguing with you. I'm honestly asking you, under what authority do you have to relive me?"

She cocked her head. "Fine. It will only be for another hour at the most…sir."

"Thank you, Commander. Now if you will take your station."

She did. And soon, the view-screen captured the image of a _Defiant _class vessel going to warp.

"Did they see us?" Dravot asked.

"No indication they did." Carver answered.

"Follow them."

_Aegis _accelerated to warp. Over two minutes passed before the captain spoke again.

"Have we got anything yet?"

"Not much." Carver reported. "The modified mines aren't sending back much data. The visuals we got captured images of the hull. It appears to be a first generation _Defiant _class, but with some serious modifications to the weapons array and shield generators. But sir, it is emitting a Federation warp signature. They're flying the name _ISS Butcher_."

"_ISS_? Never mind, open a channel."

"Open, sir."

"To the vessel designed as and falsifying a signal as Federation, this is Captain Dravot of the _USS Aegis. _Drop out of warp, and prepare to be boarded for inspection. We have reports of a ship matching your description attacking the Romulan people. If this is not you, after submitting to our inspection, you and your crew will be allowed to leave. Compliance is not optional."

A few moments passed.

"Anything?" Dravot asked.

"Nothing." Carver said.

"Then they leave me no choice. Commander."

zhNon nodded and joined V'Riss at tactical. "Cadet, blow the mine on their port nacelle."

V'Riss tapped a command, and the telemetry from the quantum mine, modified with a passive sensor package stopped transmitting.

"They're dropping out of warp." Mok reported

"Stay with them."

"I don't understand, they're headed for a small planetary system approximately point seven AUs away."

zhNon asked, "What's confusing about that? They're trying to lose us."

"I don't see how." Mok said. "There are five planets here. Four of which are too small to hide on, and a large Jovian with multiple ice moons and others with Venus like atmospheres. There's no place they can go that we can't."

"And yet he can't out run us." Dravot said.

"Sir," zhNon said, "recommend we detonate the other mine. We can tractor them in at our leisure."

"Negative, Commander. We didn't have time to adjust the yield of the mines. If we detonate the other, we could damage the ship beyond salvageable. Worse, destroy it outright. We need to get in close enough to use the precision of phasers."

"Sir," Mok said, "they're headed for one of the ice moons."

"Stay on their hides!" Dravot ordered.

The _Butcher _was a nimble ship. It kept pace with _Aegis _and more so in certain turns and acceleration, as the ship was smaller. It led them on a chase and took several direct hits, but did not slow down. After several minutes of this, they reached an ice shelf that was larger than a super-continent.

"What the?" V'Riss said to no one.

"Report, Cadet." zhNon demanded.

"Ma'am, they're firing their phasers at the ground."

"Any particular target?"

"No, but the pattern they're laying down will cover about one-point-two square kilometers."

Dravot said, "That's not large at all. And more importantly, why aren't we their target? Is anything down there?"

Carver worked her console. "I'm not getting anything on initial scans."

Contreras said, "Preliminary scans don't show anything. But I can't be certain, at red alert, I don't have the computing power or scanner resolution."

_Butcher _kept firing.

"I don't like this, sir." zhNon said. "They led us here for a reason, then to this exact spot, and now are firing on a specific location. There's something we're missing. Something they know and we don't."

"Noted, Commander. Tactical, continue firing."

She walked up to whisper to him, "I say we back off. Climb to a higher altitude, hell even space. We can see them from there and have the high ground plus maneuverability. They can't get away from us, Captain."

"Return to your station." He said.

"But, sir."

"I said I'm ending this, Commander. Now!"

"Ending what?" Theus asked as he walked onto the bridge. "Report."

"Captain-" Dravot started.

"zhNon?" He turned to her.

"Sir, we're firing upon the attacker ship _ISS Butcher._ We've disabled their warp drive, and they've led us here. Three times in fact; they've led us, and we have no apparent motive. They continue to fire on that area."

Theus stared at the view-screen. The ground had been heated by the barrage of phaser fire, and appeared more as molten lava and glowing rocks.

"He's already through the permafrost?" Theus asked.

"Yes, sir." Contreras answered. "It wasn't even a half kilometer thick. And they're tearing up that bedrock like nothing. I'd say it was recently disturbed."

"They probably buried something beneath the rock and ice. In a system as remote and useless as this, it would be the perfect hiding spot."

"How recent?" Theus asked.

"I'll need a moment." Contreras said.

"Sir, the enemy shields are buckling!" V'Riss shouted. "A low yield, and high EM intensity photon should disable them. If we time it right, we can snag them in a tractor just as they lose main power."

"Hold on." Theus said. "I want-"

He didn't finish, and was instead cut off by the distinctive sound of a torpedo launch.

"What the hell have you done?!" Theus shouted.

"I don't recall being relived, Captain. Do not worry, this will be over soon."

"Initiate self-destruct!" Theus ordered.

"Belay that!" Contreras shouted. There was terror in his voice.

On the view-screen, the area that _Butcher _had been firing on erupted as the ship climbed. Theus hoped against all odds, that it was just a geological reaction to the change in pressure and temperature, but knew they weren't that lucky. From the eruption, a large creature burst forth. It was absolutely beautiful, and writhing in pain.

The craggy, slate colored life-form had a menacingly bright phaser impact wound on its back. If it even had a back. The best description was the creature looked like a cross between a manta-ray and a cat-fish. With long, expansive wings and tendrils that ran along every portion of its body.

"Can we reach the torpedo? Block it with _Aegis_?!"

"No, sir. Ten seconds to impact." V'Riss said.

"Blow it! The best we can hope for is that the yield is low enough not to do any permanent damage."

zhNon tapped commands into her console and a bright flash filled the screen. When the sensors adjusted, the images that filled their eyes was horrifying. The creature had not been spared the brunt of the blast. It lay limp, or what was left of it did. As its entrails leaked out and stained the snow.

"W-Where…" Theus said, sounding out of breath. "Where is the _Butcher?"_

zhNon said, "We have it on sensors. They haven't left the system yet."

"I want-"

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive spike in ground temperature." Carver said.

"Confirmed…oh no!" Contreras said. "This entire moon is about to be destroyed. We need to clear the body, and blast radius immediately!"

"What blast?" Theus demanded.

"Yeo-Jin!" zhNon shouted.

"Already on it!"

_Aegis _soared out of the weak atmosphere of the moon. They were well clear, but still kept full sensors locked as the celestial body began to glow crimson. It bulged in certain places, and ejected large masses of ice before a quick and powerful flash emitted from the center, and broke it apart.

"Was-was there anymore of those life-forms on the moon?" Theus asked weakly.

Contreras answered, with barely any strength in his own voice. "I targeted as many sensor beams as I could on the first creature. From that, I can say with high confidence that I established parameters for its bio-signature. As the moon was…was b-breaking apart, I detected over nine-thousand distinct signatures."

Theus stood and had to hold his chair to steady himself.

"Captain." Dravot finally spoke. A haunted look clear even in his sunken eyes. "I don't know what to say."

Theus turned to him slowly. "Captain. I don't trust myself, or my words right now. And as a _superior _commission officer, it would be improper for me to speak to you the way I wish. So I will say this once. Leave my bridge."

He turned, and left wordlessly.

"Commander zhNon, you have the conn. Begin any repairs needed, and arrange a staff meeting in one hour. I want the MACOs and SIO there as well." He walked over to whisper in her ear. "Relieve them thirty-minutes prior to, prepare themselves."

She nodded.

"I'll be in my ready room."

Theus kept a steady pace until the hatch to his door had sealed. He stood there, and swayed slightly. Instead of chancing it, he ran to his fresher where double over the commode and promptly vomited. He fought back angry, stinging tears but couldn't hold them back, and let them fall.


	8. Chapter 7

**Seven**

**_USS Aegis, _****Main Briefing Room, Beta Quadrant, Stardate 59588.9**

"Attention on deck." zhNon said.

Theus was slightly surprised that it was she who sounded the call, and not Bullock as he entered the briefing room. The holographics had reconfigured the table to a circular design, and all senior officers were present. It didn't need to be said aloud that the mood was grim. And this meeting would be more for planning battle strategy, than normal operations.

"As you all were." He said to the crew. Theus watched them all take their seats, but remained standing. "Ladies and…damn it!" He swore bitterly.

No one said anything.

"I'm sorry." Theus said. After a few moments collecting himself, he finally took a seat.

"Don't be." Utan said. "Sir, I know I speak for everyone on this ship when I say that the emotions are shared."

"What the hell was he thinking?!" V'Riss choked out, his voice cracking. "I would've never reported their shields were fluctuating if-"

"Lock that up right now, Cadet!" zhNon ordered. It was forceful, but not chiding. "You did your duty, and showed proper deference and restraint."

"She's right." It was Bloss this time. "It's not your fault your CO at the time was incompetent!"

"Alright, that's enough." Theus said. "I've confined Captain Dravot to quarters, and he's assured me that he won't disturb operations, or us in any manner. He's still a Starfleet Captain, and no one will disrespect, or speak ill of a higher ranking officer."

Bullock said, "Begging your pardon sir, but fuck that! I understand the rules and regs just as well as anyone. But his actions and ego have directly led to the destruction of a planetoid and a catastrophic loss of life. Needlessly!"

"Which is why we need to focus on finding that, that _Butcher_." zhNon answered for Theus. "Captain Dravot will have to answer for his actions. Right now however, we need to find that ship, and bring them in. That is our sole mission."

"Exactly." Theus said. He was grateful for his XO getting them back on track. "Lieutenant Mok, have you been able to track them?"

She shook her head. "Not really, sir. I had the computer keep a lock on them for as long as it was able. But as soon as they went to warp, I lost them. I have a general heading, but not much else."

"What about that mine we left attached to them?" He asked V'Riss.

"Negative, sir. I lost that signal before we even cleared the system."

Theus sighed. "So we've effectively lost completely?"

Again, silence.

"Very well, suggestions?"

Carver said, "Sir, we might not know their location or where they're headed, but we do know their ship is damaged."

"I doubt they'll head back to the FRS." zhNon said.

"More than likely they won't," Contreras picked up, "but I think I see where you're going with this, Lieutenant." He adjusted to make sure everyone heard him. "Carver and I can identify the most probable places they will go for repairs. Asteroids and other metal rich bodies."

"Why not a space station?" V'Riss asked.

Bloss snorted. "You have a while to go yet before you get your Fleet legs. Don't worry, once your engineering rotation starts, I'll make sure you're up to speed."

"Sir?"

"Actually kid, you outrank me." He chuckled. "We didn't do enough damage for them to need a station. Yeah, their port nacelle was damaged, but even with one they can limp for a bit. All they need is a mineral rich asteroid field, and their replicators can do the rest."

"What makes you think they have industrial replicators for ship repair?" Bullock asked.

"We do." He said. "And we can't afford to underestimate them again."

"He's right." zhNon said.

Theus nodded. "Lieutenants, Cadet, get on it. Use whatever resources and personnel you need, but find that ship."

"Aye, sir."

"Dismissed. Senior officers and MACOs remain."

The Lieutenants and staff enlisted filed out. It left Theus with his command level officers, Major Baresio, and Lieutenant Scavolae.

"What is it, sir?" zhNon asked.

Theus didn't answer, and instead gave a slight nod to Baresio.

"Computer, initiate security protocol three-three-seven-nine, beta. Intelligence authorization Baresio, four-two-eight, red. Enable."

The computer chimed, and immediately the lights in the room dimmed to bathe them all in a bloody crimson. In the center of the table, and holographic prompt displayed at the ready. It shimmered, and soon two figures began to coalesce. They formed into holograms of Captain Fenton and Commander Ooccae.

"Thank you for joining us." Theus said.

"Captain?" zhNon said. "What's going on?"

Theus stood and addressed the room. "As you all know, I used to be a former Intelligence Officer along with Major Baresio. During our last few missions, my former status and occupation has at time conflicted with our objectives. I will not have that happen again. As such, the moment I even think I have information pertinent to our mission; be it classified or not, I intend to brief at the very least, the command staff."

"And it's appreciated." Ooccae said. "Good to see you in one piece, Major."

Baresio nodded, and Theus filed this moment away to ask about later.

"Yes well, we have a serious problem. And after our initial investigations, I believe we have enough information to begin logical speculation. To recap; a doppelganger with my exact DNA attacked and stole a stasis box from the Romulans. They used a first generation _Defiant-_class Federation starship to do it. And according to multiple sources, they are a group of xenophobic and speciest humans. How is that possible?"

Fenton rubbed his jaws with a hand. "You don't think it's the Terran Empire, do you?"

"No." Theus said.

"I'm sorry, the what?!" zhNon almost shouted.

"I'm at a lost as well." Bloss said.

"Don't look at me." Utan added.

Theus looked to Baresio. "Without our Xeno-culturalist here, I think it's best if you catch everyone under the rank of Commander up."

"Ahem." Bullock coughed.

After a quick glance in her direction, he tapped some commands into a PADD that were displayed on the holographic prompt.

"Before I start, I want to let everyone know that this will be the abridged version. As a full briefing on the subject would take several hours to explain. In old Earth calendar year 2268, the _Constitution-_class _USS Defiant _was caught in spatial interphase. During the investigation and attempted rescue, the ship disappeared. Or so was thought by the general public, and the Fleet at large."

"What happened to it?" Bloss asked.

"It turns out, it was pulled through an interphasic rift and into another universe completely. A universe that is so similar to our own, it was dubbed the _Mirror Universe._ However, the main difference is that humans in that universe are…well they're evil."

"Evil?" Scavolae asked. "Sir, I don't mean to sound antagonistic, but that doesn't make sense. Morality. Good and evil. They're subjective."

"Not in this case." Fenton said. "Think of every fascist, capitalist, despot, dictator, in history; and the way they ran their nations. Then combine their methods and beliefs into the driving force and ideology of an entire society. That's the surface of how they are."

"You're kidding." Bullock said.

"I wish we were." Baresio said back. "We've known about them for some time. Captain Benjamin Sisko had multiple run-ins with them. Captain Kirk dealt with them as well. And we almost lost the Federation-Klingon war because of how much they delayed the _Disco-_"

"Major!" Theus shouted.

Everyone, including Captain Fenton looked confused.

"Apologies, sir." Theus said to Fenton. "There are certain details that are classified beyond this briefing." He finished with a hard stare toward Baresio. "I'll take it from here."

Theus tapped some commands into the table, to display multiple reports from Deep Space Nine.

"Suffice it to say, these Terrans were very bad people."

"What do you mean the 'were'"? Ooccae asked.

"That probably wasn't the best word to use." He said. "From intelligence that we've gathered over the years; and from the reports Starfleet received from Captain Sisko, we know their empire fell. Calls for pacifism and disarmament grew from a single voice that spread like wildfire. And when enough of the changes were implemented, a rebellion struck a decisive blow."

"What rebellion?" zhNon asked.

"I promise it is all in your briefing packets." Theus said. "Now is not the time for details. But I'm not exaggerating when I say the level of their cruelty, and subjugation is unmatched by anything within the histories of all species known to us."

That prompted another grim silence until Fenton spoke up.

"Theus, when I asked if this could be their doing you immediately said no. How are you so sure?"

He looked to Baresio for a moment, then directly into Fenton's eyes.

"Because sir, Major Baresio and I took part in a mission over eight years ago to their universe to ensure that something like this couldn't happen."

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Bloss asked, indignantly. "Next you'll tell us that SI intentionally sent you traveling through time!"

Theus cocked his head slightly.

"Are you serious?" zhNon asked.

"Later." Fenton said to everyone. "We don't need details, just tell us how it was done. If you can."

He nodded. "The…_first _crossing over to their universe was a transporter accident. Afterward, we didn't have any incidents until the crew of Deep Space Nine went over. There, they found that humans throughout the quadrants had been enslaved. The other species wanted revenge for what had been done to them for centuries, and in some cases, they were just as cruel."

"Earth was destroyed?" Carver asked.

"No. The humans outside of the Sol system, POWs, those living on other worlds, they were all enslaved or worse. But we confirmed that they left Earth alone. Perhaps because genocide was a step too far. However, it's more likely that the remaining Terran forces gathered in one place.

"At any rate, a former enslaved human referred to as Smiley, created a handheld device that let anyone breach universes. During one such incursion, they stole the design and schematics of Sisko's _Defiant_. The Federation could not afford distractions or more paranoia with the Dominion War looming. So once my team returned, all Starfleet ships were retrofitted with the technology to send anyone from the Mirror Universe back."

"This is the first I'm hearing of this." Bloss said.

Fenton said, "You'd be surprised at the amount of technology and protocols built into our vessels that are on a need to know basis."

Theus continued, "Like the automatic programs that allow our sensors to detect Slaver technology, the moment we picked up their universe's quantum signature, I would've been notified. Essentially, every ship in the fleet can created a rift that is attracted to their quantum signature. We got more than close enough to the _Butcher _to have activated it. Nothing."

Fenton shook his head. "Then who the hell are these people?"

Silence.

"Okay." Fenton said with a loud sigh. "Captain Eridos, continue your search. Use whatever means necessary to bring them in."

"I will, sir." Theus said. "I've already dedicated the full resources of my crew and ship. In the meantime, a full and thorough interrogation of the detainee we captured will be forthcoming."

"Keep me apprised. If that's all?"

"Actually sir, I wish to speak with you. If you have the time."

Fenton nodded, and Ooccae's hologram vanished.

To zhNon, Theus said, "XO, I want you and Major Baresio to lead the interrogation. Put the pressure on. Hard."

"Aye, sir." She said.

"Doctor, we'll need a full medical work-up on the detainee. I'll send the protocols to you, but just to be sure, I want to verify that he is not in fact from the other universe. Chief, you'll also have access to the technology that sends them back."

They all nodded.

"Dismissed." Theus said.

Now alone in the room with Captain Fenton, Theus let out a tired breath.

"Are you alright, Theus?" Fenton asked.

"As well as I can be, sir." He said, and took a seat. "Can you tell me what's going to happen to Captain Dravot?"

Fenton pursed his lips. "Not for certain. I sent him orders that officially temporarily relived him of his duties, pending a formal investigation and charges if warranted."

"If?"

"I was speaking _Legalese, _if that wasn't clear. It's all procedural and bureaucratic, but once your report is verified it will all move very fast. When he acknowledged receipt of my orders, he tried to admit his guilt and said he won't contest it."

"He did?"

"Indeed. I stopped him immediately; self-incrimination and all, but this should be pretty open and shut. Not to mention that he was adamant in conveying that he won't make any trouble for you."

Theus fidgeted slightly. "If he's found guilty, what will happen?"

Fenton seemed to ponder for a moment, and gave Theus an odd look. "I would think that you already know the answer to that. However, if you want me to say it…if Starfleet allows this to remain an administrative issue, he will most likely be retired. And not allowed to serve Starfleet in any capacity."

"And if a courts-martial is convened?"

"Why are you so concerned about this?"

"It happened on my ship, sir!" Theus blurted out.

"…If one is convened, it will most likely be general level. At the very least, he could face a dishonorable discharge where he will be stripped of rank and status. The most severe punishment would include that, in addition to life imprisonment at a penal colony."

"That's a bit harsh, sir."

"It may well be. But that's not up for you to determine." He said, strongly.

"I realize that. Still it doesn't negate the fact that he didn't give an illegal order. Nor did he fire without assessing the situation."

"Commander…?"

"He was still in command, sir. I hadn't relieved him yet! He shouldn't be made a scapegoat because of my failing!"

"What are you-"

"This is my ship. My responsibility! And I'm not going to pass the buck or have another officer pay for my mistakes!"

"Theus!" Fenton shouted. He stood and walked over to Theus, who was breathing hard and visibly shaking slightly. "Get ahold of yourself, Captain Eridos. That's an order!"

Theus took a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes, and took in another long one before letting it out slowly.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said.

The holographic Fenton positioned a chair in front of Theus and asked, "What was that? And don't tell me it was nothing. I've been around long enough to recognized doubt when I see it. To be perfectly honest, you really need to tell me before I consider speaking with your XO."

Theus sighed. "It's happening again, sir." He said weakly. "Just like on _Broadsword. _With Captain Williams, and now Dravot."

"What are you talking about?"

Theus looked away as he spoke. "When I was a young officer, I got a not so flattering nickname of the _Reliever. _The others called me that because, well because I was often the first officer asked to take over for someone who couldn't do the things I did."

"Wait, so because you were smarter and more proficient than other officer, they gave you a mean spirited nickname? How does that apply here?"

"It's not just the name, sir. You know the route my career has taken. How unconventional my commissioning was. I was called everything from a cheater, to a teachers pet."

This time Fenton sighed. "Theus, I can understand how that could have caused some lingering scars and trauma. But I still don't see how it applies."

"I didn't care, Captain. About those I made look bad. About trying to help others become better. Back then, I wasn't just young. I was immature, selfish, and arrogant. It cost many their promotions and standing. It cost Williams years. And I do mean years. Three of them to be exact, before he was even considered for full Lieutenant. He was eventually fast tracked with the bare minimums for promotions, and that was only because he and his captain had served together before. A captain that started his career at the same time Williams did."

"How was that your fault?"

"It wasn't. Not directly. But his record showed his actions during the _Battle for Cardassia._ Captain to fellow Captain, sir. Would you want a security officer on your ship, or consider one for promotion who almost got everyone killed for not considering other options? Not to mention that everyone knows his promotions are practically given, not earned. All because I made sure he never had a chance to earn the rank, and respect that he legitimately worked hard for."

Fenton said nothing to that.

"It seems that every time, every single time I interact with officers above me, the pay a price. The ones in my past. The Captain I took _Aegis _from. And now Dravot."

"I think I understand." Fenton said nodding. "Theus, you're not the first Captain to have a crisis of confidence with your command."

"I did state directly to Admiral Harris that a command was something I never sought."

"Was that because of your desire to remain in the sciences, or because of your misplaced guilt?" He asked. Before Theus could answer, he continued, "A lot of people have brought up that your lack of experience in being a first officer hampers your command. I disagree."

"You do?"

"Well, to a certain extent, but yes. Commander, one of the reasons I speak with you so much, is because I realized that this aspect of your training is something you are missing. You don't have anyone to learn from directly that is more experienced. Nor the training and lessons you would've fallen back on when in doubt. And while you are competent at command, practical experience and _this _is invaluable." He gestured between the two of them.

"I-"

"Please, let me finish." Fenton said. "Theus, you aren't feeling bad because you feel responsible. You're feeling bad because this is the first time in your career where you aren't always right. Where you don't know how to do something. Your SI missions had you in small teams. Your science expedition left you to work mostly independently. Command requires a level of flexibility you've rarely been exposed to."

Theus stood and paced a bit. "Maybe you're right. I just wish I knew how to be better. It might have prevented the murder of those life-forms and the destruction of their home."

Fenton stood as well. "Or it could've been worse. There is no one way to be better. Only time and experience will give you that. Just know, that there are plenty of people who will relieve you if you mess up. One of them is on your ship. And between you and me, I know Admiral N'Pau will read a glowing fitness report on you this quarter."

At that, Theus looked to Fenton. The older Captain was the one who evaluated his performance, and he had never heard him speak so highly of him.

"I think…I know that I would've enjoyed the opportunity to learn from you and your crew as first officer." He said.

"And I would have loved to have you." Fenton said back. "For right now, your crew and the Romulans need you." He stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good officer Theus. A good captain. You not only know yourself, but also your weaknesses, and are not afraid to reach out to others for help. That is trait many never learn, and the mark of a strong leader."

"Thank you, sir."

"I need your head back in the game. I need my escort captain back. Tell me you can do this, and I will have full faith and confidence in you."

Theus stood tall. "I will find the Butcher, and bring them to justice, sir."

"Good. As you were, Captain Eridos." Fenton said, and his hologram vanished.

With a renewed sense of duty, and the trust of his task-force leader, Theus straightened his uniform, and left for the bridge.


	9. Chapter 8

**Eight**

**_USS Aegis, _****Brig, Beta Quadrant, Stardate 59588.9**

"Are you going to tell us your name?" zhNon asked.

"Can you repeat that? I don't speak ice-shucker!" He spat.

She straightened. And although her features didn't betray her emotions, Baresio could see her flush a vibrant cerulean as her antennae folded back. In the small interrogation room located inside the brig, the nameless human sat smug at a table. It had been hours, and still he hadn't given them anything.

Slamming his hands onto the table, Baresio said in a low menace, "You're disgusting."

"What's disgusting is whichever parent of yours committed bestiality by laying with a sub-human species!"

No words. Baresio grabbed a corner of the table and effortlessly turned it over. It dematerialized, but not before the human stumbled back. Baresio grabbed him by his collar, and hoisted him up with one hand.

"Care to repeat that?" He asked, while shoving him against a bulkhead.

"Major," zhNon said.

The human was squirming now.

"Major!" She repeated and Baresio released him to crumple on the floor. The detainee chuckled at him, and she said, "A word."

He exited the threshold of the force-field with her, and she tapped some commands into the wall panel to activate a sound barrier and turn the field opaque.

"What the hell was that?" She asked immediately.

"Interrogation tactic. I was turning up the pressure."

She let out a sigh. "I understand your line of thinking, and intentions. But that's not how we do things here. Not on this ship, not in Starfleet."

Baresio stood taller as he furrowed his brow. "I'm aware of the rules and regulations governing the treatment of prisoners and detainees, Commander!"

"Take it down, Major!" She shouted back. And paused, to notice an uncomfortable looking crewman standing at the monitoring console. She dismissed her, and continued, "I only meant that the interrogation tactics you're accustomed to employing may be very different than standard protocol."

"Whatever you meant is irrelevant!" He snapped back just as quick. "I've tried to patient with you all, I really have. But there is a recurring theme I, and the other MACOs have noticed from the moment our department was reactivated. You don't consider us Starfleet, but an entirely different branch that you have to deal with."

"That's not true! And it's completely unfair."

"What's unfair is you treating a command level officer as if I was just commissioned. Reminding me of procedures I myself have to remind my staff of or make clear during rules of engagement briefings for landing teams."

She took in a sharp breath. "I'll admit that my last comment may have been worded poorly. However, if you're looking for an apology, the stars will burn out first. I don't care if your feelings are hurt right now. We don't use physical assaults or the threat of such as an interrogation tactic. Which is what you just did."

"Then I'll admit that I may have went against protocols." He said.

"I don't need you to admit anything, Major. Still, I'd remind you that there is a higher code of conduct that Starfleet officers hold themselves to at all times."

"Is everything okay?" Theus asked while entering the brig with Bullock.

zhNon held Baresio's gaze before turning to Theus and said, "We're fine. Did you need something of me, sir?"

"Just here for an update."

Baresio said, "I just had an idea on how to get something out of him." He said, and pointed toward the force field. "My ship was closer than _Aegis _when his _Butcher _left the FRS. It may have more detailed scans that you're ops department missed. I'm assuming the ship was at red alert at the time?"

"We were." zhNon said.

"So your resolution may not have been the best. If I can pull a clean warp signature from my data, maybe he'll talk. Or his body language may give something away."

"Not a bad idea," she said, "get on it."

Baresio nodded, and left. With his departure and a prisoner who couldn't hear them, Theus asked, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Just upholding standards." She said.

"Then report."

"Over three hours, and still nothing." She said.

Bullock asked, "Has he given you any indication that he's had resistance training?"

"No. And to be honest, I don't think he would've need it from the way he's been deflecting."

"Walk with us." Theus said.

They were out of the hatch and proceeding to a turbo-lift before zhNon continued her briefing.

"We haven't gotten anything more from him that he hasn't already said before. Major Baresio was able to confront him with several observations he had made of their group from his own mission. However, nothing was confirmed nor denied."

"But you were able to determine that he wouldn't have needed any specialized anti-interrogation training?" Theus asked.

"…I recommend we discuss that some place more secure, sir."

They all reached the bridge and headed toward the master systems display.

"Open." Theus said as they approached the rear wall panels and terminals.

To the uninformed, it would appear that the entire bulkhead housing the hardware rippled. Like waves or some sort of distortion. It was actually a visual notification from the computer. The three proceeded without breaking their stride through the holographic wall. They entered a command center for mission planning. Where Contreras, Carver, and Scavolae were all hard at work.

"Sir!" Scavolae shot up from a console.

"As you were." He looked to zhNon. "Commander?"

She nodded. "Sir, whoever these people are…their bigoted attitudes toward non-human species goes beyond anything I've ever studied or encountered."

Theus sighed, seeming to suppress a level of frustration. He visibly gathered himself and said, "Commander, I understand that this experience may be new for you. But I need an explanation based off your observations."

"That was me explaining, sir." She said. With her pointer finger, she reached up and lightly touched one of her antennae. "They're for more than just balance and equilibrium. During the entire interrogation, I could feel his hatred. Not like an empathic impression, but more an evolutionary response. Every primal instinct of my physiology was set off."

By now, Theus knew better than to dismiss the feelings and mental awareness of other species as nothing more than superstition.

"Hate is a powerful emotion. You think that in his case, it was strong enough to override any reasoning or logic with him? That it somehow insulated him from being led into an interview trap?" He asked.

"That's the worst part sir, I know it didn't. His speech patterns, the references he made, and even the assumptions about how far away his ship is by now. They are all clear indications of someone who's had formal education in at least basic space-faring engineering principles. Not only does he know exactly what he's saying, he knows the implications of it. That objectively he and his regard of non-humans is wrong. He just doesn't care."

"Great," Bullock said, "a speciest and a sociopath."

zhNon said, "I want to say you're exaggerating, but I really don't think he has a conscience."

Theus shook his head. "Be that as it may, it really doesn't help us to locate his ship. Yes or no Commander, do you believe we can get any actionable information from him?"

"I don't." She answered.

"Then it's time to move on." He faced the junior officers and asked, "Does anyone have anything? A faint warp signature, a blip from background radiations scans?"

Contreras answered for them, "On that front, we may have better news, sir."

"Well let's hear it!" Theus snapped.

"Y-yes sir, as you may recall the _Butcher _was severely damaged and we—"

"Cut to it, Lieutenant." zhNon instructed.

"There's a red-giant system approximately ten light-years away," Contreras said. "Long-range scans indicate that there were at least five rocky planetoids orbiting the sun. There's a massive asteroid field beyond the gas giants, and it would have all the materials they need for repairs."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Theus said and exhaled a long breath. "Is there any reason to doubt they would choose that location?"

"There is, sir. The system is fairly close and the obvious choice for them, so they may bypass it in anticipation of us tracking them there."

zhNon asked, "Can you bring up a display of the star system?" After a few commands were input into a terminal from Carver and studying it for several seconds, she said, "He's right. Everything about this system is perfect for them. Too perfect."

Theus said, "Take another look at the debris density. They might assume that with such a high concentration that they can hide. Maybe mask all energy signatures and evade our detection."

This time Bullock spoke up. "That's probable, but unlikely to be the case, sir."

"I wasn't aware you were so versed in starship warfare." He said.

"Then you should take another look at my service record." Bullock threw back.

Theus heard himself, and collected his bearings once again before saying, "Please continue."

"I just don't think they would risk setting down in an area to make repairs unless they know they won't be disturbed or discovered. They need to make repairs to critical systems and their engines, so they need to take them and main power offline. They'll be sitting ducks."

zhNon said, "I've just checked the local star group. Within a twenty light-year radius, there are four systems in which they could make repairs. We either get lucky and find them in the first system we arrive in, or we lose them."

"Lose them?" Theus asked.

Carver said, "I estimate it will take us at least eight weeks to thoroughly search even one of the asteroid fields. Even with every probe we have that's still a massive area to scan and that's on top of proceeding at reduced speeds. We'll also have to reduce sensor resolution and intensity in order to avoid tipping them off to our presence. Assuming we choose the correct system."

"How fast can we get to the nearest system?" Theus asked.

zhNon said, "A little over twelve hours. We can probably cut that down more if we gave Bloss a few more hands."

"I can spare some troops." Bullock said. "Every MACO on board has a minimum level-2 mechanical technician rating."

"Every little bit helps." He said. "It's a shot in the dark, but the sooner we start, the sooner we will either find them or be able to move on. For now–"

Theus was cut off by the dimming of the lights and the droning of a klaxon blaring from the speakers.

_"Red alert, all hands to battle stations. This is not a drill. Command officers to the bridge." _Mok's calm and focused voice instructed.

The senior officers moved wordlessly from the command center and took their stations. Mok stood from the command chair, and said, "Two Romulan _Mogai_ cruisers just de-cloaked from astern. They're in attack formation and flanking us at less than five-thousand kilometers, sir."

"Have you tried hailing them?" zhNon asked.

"Multiple times, ma'am. Nothing."

"Let's try again," Theus said, "maybe hearing my voice will encourage them to talk. It's my head they still want on a platter after all."

"Channel open." V'Riss said.

"Romulan vessels, this is Commander Eridos. You've approached and taken up hostile positions around my ship. While I have no intentions or desire for a confrontation, I will not allow such provocative gestures to go unanswered. Increase your distance from us by a minimum of twenty-thousand kilometers and from there I will be more than willing to discuss whatever business it is you have with us."

There was a noticeable silence for several moments.

zhNon asked, "Did they receive our transmission?"

"They did, ma'am," V'Riss said, "repairs to our subsystems were completed by engineering hours ago."

"Then why aren't they answering?" She asked.

"Because they're not here to talk. Emergency evasive!" He barked.

_Aegis _shot forward, leaving the two warbirds behind momentarily before they accelerated themselves trying to keep up."

"We're playing defense right now, Commander." Theus said to zhNon. "Give us some cover, weapons hold until they fire."

"Cover? In deep space? Sir, the enemy is behind us and you just said not to fire."

"The ones we can see are behind us." He said. "If they wanted to destroy us, they wouldn't have dropped their cloaks first."

"Unless they wanted our full attention on them, and no other ships. Tactical, forward weapons only, fire at will." She said.

"At what, ma'am?" V'Riss asked.

"Random fire, as fast as you can. All banks and arcs. Ops, begin full electro-magnetic barrage of chasing warbirds. Cycle through spectrums that effect targeting scanners and sensor resolution."

"Contact." V'Riss reported. "Sir, one of our phaser beams impacted the shields of another ship. It's de-cloaking now."

"I'm having trouble staying ahead of them." Mok said. "Now that they know, that we know how many of them are out there, the Romulans are coming straight for us—incoming fire!" _Aegis _rocked, and a dull whine droned throughout the ship at the impact of multiple disrupter blasts. "They're trying to surround us."

"Captain," zhNon said, "We can't fight all three of them if they're working together. Recommend we find an opening and make a break for it. Intelligence reports still put their ships slightly slower than ours. We could rendezvous with _Envoy _or _Vajra_."

"A sound tactical strategy, XO." He said, "But that would require time we don't have." He opened a holographic window at his seat and began to input commands. "Ops, reconfigure the main deflector to these specifications and standby to initiate a verteron wave."

"Ready. But sir, we'll be affected too." Carver said.

"Understood." To zhNon he asked, "Have you ever been an Andorian shield in a hostage situation, Commander?" Theus asked.

zhNon didn't even try to hide the look of approval or smile on her face. "Tactical, load forward cannons to carry a compressed tetryon pulse and stand on forward tractor emitters."

"Cannons loaded." V'Riss said.

Theus said, "Lieutenant Mok, slow to one-quarter impulse and allow the lead warbird to get in close. We only get one shot at this…now!"

An invisible field of verteron particles blanketed the area. As anticipated by Lieutenant Carver, the wave of energy completed blinded their sensors. And the sensors of all three Romulan vessels. The closing warbird was committed to its attack run, and caught completely off-guard as its navigation and targeting were blinded."

"Fire." Theus ordered.

The main pulse cannons of _Aegis _let loose a short salvo, but that was all that was needed. They impacted the shields of the warbird, with minimal effect. However, damage wasn't the intention. The high concentration of tetryon particles in the energy payload diffused throughout their shields and were carried to multiple subsystems. The most sensitive being their weapons, which were now offline. _Aegis _dove underneath the Romulans, but not before engaging a tractor beam.

"We've got them," zhNon reported.

"Take out their impulse engines." Theus said.

A few precision strikes, and the warbird could not move at relativistic speeds strong enough to overcome the Starfleet tractor beam. From the maneuver _Aegis _had taken up a position directly behind the former leading warbird. Placing it in between them and the other two.

"Sir," Carver began, "the other two ships have recovered from the sensor blinding, but we still haven't. Engineering reports it will be another three to five minutes."

Mok said, "I think we made them mad with our last tactic. The other two warbirds are regrouping and their trajectory suggests simultaneous dorsal and lateral runs."

Theus tapped the panel in his armrest to open the channel himself. "Romulan vessels, you have ignored our hails and attacked my ship. Despite this, my position has not changed. Maintain your distance, and stand down all weapons. We will do the same. If not, the lives of your fellow citizens will be forfeit."

Nothing.

"I understand that you are currently looking for alternatives. Let me assure you that there are none. We are monitoring the ship we have in tractor lock very carefully, and the slightest energy spike will result in me releasing the full weapons capacity of my ship upon them. And we can get close enough to them, to ensure all weapons fire will hurt them as well. I won't ask again. Stand down!"

"They're responding," V'Riss said.

"On screen," Theus said. He was surprised slightly at the woman before him. "Commander D'Spal. I didn't think the head of the _Vault _would be involved in such matters directly."

"I am more hands on in that way." She said back through hooded eyes. "You said you would capture those responsible for attacking my station, Commander."

"That is exactly what we were in the process of doing. Before you attacked us."

"Is that what you call your incompetent meandering? From the station we formerly controlled, to destroying moons, you seem to be doing everything but fulfilling your promise."

Theus stood from his chair. "You've been following us? This entire time?"

"You could not have expected us to trust you at your word."

zhNon said, "If you've been watching our every move, then you know we've done everything in our power to bring in that ship and did nothing to help. Why?"

"My ship has only recently joined my observation team. They were under orders to maintain communications silence, and as such, could not ask for an update when you located that _Butcher_."

"Then why attack us? Why ignore our hails?"

She sat back in her chair. "Commander, I suggest we discuss this in a less hostile manner. You will lower your shields and allow me and several of my officers to transport aboard your ship."

"Sir," V'Riss said, "all ships have powered down their weapons systems. The other two are coming along our port side."

"I believe you humans call this a show of good faith," D'Spal said. "We have much to discuss."


	10. Chapter 9

**Nine**

**_USS Aegis, _****Briefing Room, Beta Quadrant, Stardate 59588.9**

_Captains Log:_

_The expression 'friends in unlikely places' has never held truer for me than now. Commander D'Spal has offered her assistance in capturing the _Butcher. _While this would have been welcomed from the beginning, and possibly avoided a tremendous amount of suffering, I cannot entirely blame her for not believing us until they saw what we were facing. I cannot say for certain that I am confident that conflict will be resolved with the capture of those responsible for attacking the Romulans, but one way or another this ends today._

"Decoy?!" zhNon shouted.

"That is correct," D'Spal said.

"Commander," Theus warned. She shot him a look but nodded.

After beaming aboard, D'Spal and her sub-commander had beamed aboard _Aegis _with a security detachment. They had been briefed on everything that had happened in full up to their attack and agreed to all proceed to the red giant system. She had just answered why they fired on the Starfleet vessel, and no one had the patience to even entertain that she may have been justified.

"Commander D'Spal," Theus said, "to be clear, you were planning on commandeering my ship to use as some sort of bait or lure?"

"We were," she said.

"And what was to happen to our crew?" zhNon asked.

"They were to be detained in their quarters. If your ship survived, we would have allowed you to return to post and go about your way."

Bullock said, "I'm almost disappointed you didn't succeed. It's been a while since I've been able to put my close quarter combat training to use."

"You still just might," the sub-commander said.

Baresio leaned forward and locked eyes with her. "Any time."

"If we could all stop posturing and get back on track." Theus said loudly. Everyone stiffened and he continued, "First, I'd like to give the floor to Lieutenant Carver. You said you had something?"

"I did, sir," Carver said, "In an attempt to narrow down our system candidates, Contreras and I reviewed the sensor data from our last battle with the _Butcher_."

"What did you find?" zhNon asked.

"Nothing we didn't already have access too, but we missed because of tension and emotions running high." Carver said.

D'Spal let out an amused noise. "So much for Starfleet efficiency."

One look from Theus was all it took to silence her. "Go on he instructed."

Contreras said, "We know the _Butcher _is a Defiant-class starship. We have the schematics of the design, and all of its systems."

Mok asked, "But how does that help us? If I stole ship designs, I would only keep systems that couldn't be redesigned easily the same."

"You think like a Romulan," D'Spal said.

Carver continued, "That is a fair enough point, but not what we were getting at. Computer, display tactical scan seven-seven-three bravo." In the center of the table, a hologram materialized that showed the _Butcher's _damaged nacelle. "When our mine detonated, it took out more than their full warp capability. Knowing the yield and temperature of the explosion, I'm confident that we did significant damage to the plasma conduits in that section."

V'Riss asked, "Do you think that slowed down their repairs?"

"More than that," Carver said. "We've had to make many assumptions as to where they would go, but they're still restricted by speed."

"I get it," Mok said. "They had to travel to the red giant system. Even limping, if they went anywhere else, there's a more than likely chance that we would've caught up."

"Exactly," Carver said. "In order to reach the red giant system ahead of us and make repairs, they would've had to push their sole nacelle to the limit. Ten light-years is feasible, anything more would risk damage to critical systems."

zhNon nodded. "Excellent work. That gives us a location, all we have to do is pinpoint them."

"And that shouldn't be too difficult once we arrive," Contreras said. "Pushing an engine that hard and our mine undoubtedly damaged their plasma coil assembly as well. Assuming they are using the basic designs of a Defiant-class, that leaves them with few options. There's one metal they need to rebuild their conduits are too complicated for replicators."

"Arkenium." Theus said.

"Arkenium," Contreras confirmed. "They'll need to locate an easily accessible vein of it in an asteroid in a fairly stable position before they can attempt to refine it into polyduranide."

Theus looked to D'Spal and said, "With your ships, we could locate a suitable spot where they will mine faster."

"I could also flush them out toward two cloaked warbirds. Thus ending this chase." She said.

"That's not advisable," Bullock said. "Captain, they don't know that the Romulans have joined the search. If they are able to detect our approach, then the Romulans can track them under cloak. They can even disable them if need be."

The sub-commander asked, "Why should we allow them to continue to draw breath when destroying them would ensure their permanent removal as a threat to our Empire?"

"No! The stasis box! It's priceless!" Scavolae shouted.

Theus gave her a hard stare and said, "The Lieutenant is correct. It would be a great scientific loss if the box were destroyed. I'm sure you'd like it back."

"I-indeed, sir." Scavolae said.

_"Bridge to Captain Eridos. Sir, we're entering the red giant system now."_

"On my way," Theus said. "I suggest we all work to locate them, and retrieve your property." He said to D'Spal.

"Very well, Commander. I shall return to my ship however, my sub-commander will be accompanying your boarding party along with my security detail."

"We don't–"

"This is not negotiable," she said.

He nodded. "Understood. Everyone, to your stations. Colonel, we'll be taking a squad of MACOs to capture that ship. _Aegis _will provide over watch and cover. You have operational command so whatever you need is at your disposal."

"Sir?!"

Once again Bullock and zhNon spoke at the same time, outraged that their captain was leaving the ship.

"I don't want to hear it," Theus said. "I need to do this. Dismissed."

**Red Giant System, Arkenium Asteroid**

"I count four," Theus mouthed.

"Copy that," Came Bullocks reply a few seconds later.

Seven hours after entering the system, D'Spal's warbird had located an asteroid the size of Mars rich in Arkenium. They conducted several sweeps of the surface but found nothing. It wasn't until a large explosion caught their attention, that they located a small group of miners near the base of a larger mountain formation. A base with a cavern large enough to fit a Defiant-class ship in. With the coordinates received, the _Champion _was launched via decompression and momentum carried it to the surface.

The reduced power signature was a precaution to not be detected. And even as they traversed the terrain in a _Hercules _combat vehicle at a crawl, it still wasn't enough. Theus had ordered all voice transmissions silenced, but they could still send messages that they mouthed to one another, and were then displayed on the HUD of their tactical EV-suits. He, along with Bullock and Baresio made up one team. Scavolae led another with Hightower and three additional MACOs, and the Romulan sub-commander had her own detachment.

"We will handle them," the sub-commander said.

Theus watched from the scope of his rifle as the Romulans closed in on the miners. In the darkness of space, and with the asteroid facing away from the sun, they didn't see the clandestine officers unsheathe their _Vrelnec _blades and close the distance. In quick, deliberate stabs and slashes, they breached the containments of the miner's suits. Some convulsed violently in the arms of their killers. Others went immediately limp. If anything, the sudden change in pressure hopefully killed them all instantly. They couldn't risk being detected from using energy weapons.

"We are clear," the sub-commander said.

The MACO teams joined them, and quickly brought in the bodies. Scavolae took the time to examine one, and pulled a standard tricorder from their belt. She worked with it for a bit, and reported, "I have their identification protocols. We can clone the signature and spoof their systems into believing that we are all crew members."

"Do it," Baresio ordered.

"Aye sir, but keep in mind that this will only prevent their internal sensors from detecting us as intruders. If someone tries to locate one of their own guys, they will see that there are multiple signatures for each one of them."

"Then we'd better move fast," Theus said. "Sub-commander, if you want your stasis-box back then now's the time. Scavolae, I want your team to secure engineering. Colonel, Major, we're finding my imposter and brining him in. Move."

They all entered the ship. And true to their impression, it was an exact replica of a Defiant-class vessel. In no time, Theus found a standard auxiliary control room and entered.

"Just like old time, eh?" Baresio asked.

"Like riding a bike," Theus replied. "I'm hacking into their systems now." He said while working on the console and his holographic tricorder screen.

Bullock asked, "Should we expect company?"

"Eventually," he said. "But not from what I'm doing. Look at this LCARS system he said."

"What about it?" Baresio asked.

"It's ancient," Bullock answered. "We haven't used anything this primitive in almost twenty-five years."

"More than that," Theus said. "Their systems, security and intrusion detection, all of it. I'm not saying it's non-existent or second-hand, but it wouldn't even take a cadet an hour to bypass any of it. Hell I could've when I was in high-school."

Baresio said, "I'm sure you were a bored adolescent in class, but what about your doppelganger?"

Theus didn't answer immediately, fixated on his screen.

"Sir?"

"I—"

They were cut-off by a familiar klaxon before the ship's computer announced in a masculine voice, _Intruder alert in Engineering. Repeat, intruder alert._

With their cover blown, Theus tapped his commbadge. "Eridos to Scavolae, what's your status?"

_"Taking heavy fire sir, but we've sealed off all entrances to Engineering and erected transport inhibitors. No one is getting in."_

"We need to get to the bridge." Theus said.

Bullock said, "I've already mapped out the most direct route."

"Then take point," Theus said.

The three charged down the hall. On the way, they ran into several small teams of crewmen who put up minimum resistance. Bullock and Baresio were on auto-pilot as they worked in tandem to dispatch the fighters. The moved methodically to clear the corridors with phaser fire and grenades, eventually reaching the turbo-lift.

"Hang on," Baresio said. "Does this seem too easy to anyone else?"

"I thought the same," Theus said. "Could this be a trap?"

"I don't think so," Bullock said. "I just did a scan of the entire ship and I've only detected sixteen life signatures."

"Baresio to Scavolae, can you give us a count of how many your team has taken down?"

_"Ten so far."_

"They stole the ship?" Bullock asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. Into the lift."

The rode in silence, and took up positions along the cured wall. Bullock was crouched and most forward with Theus and Baresio on her flank. The doors opened, and they all immediately threw photon grenades. The triple concussive blast would've been deafening without their helmets.

"Moving!" Bullock said.

She ran out, along with Baresio. When Theus finally stepped onto the bridge, he was mortified. "Oh my gods!" He whispered.

On the bridge at each of the stations was a dead crewman. Their eyes bulged as trails of blood ran from their eyes and noses. Seated in the command chair with an eerie calm was the doppelganger. Carefully, they all moved to surround him, with Theus leveling his rifle on his center mass.

"Welcome to the _Butcher._" He said. "I'm sure you have questions."

The seated man wore a menacing smile, and a manic look in his eyes. He was sweating, and it also looked as if his breathing were labored.

"I don't know who you are, or where you come from, but I'm placing you under arrest!" Theus said. "Come willingly, or be taken."

_Aegis to away teams, take cover! You've got—"_

Whatever instructions that were spoken were drowned out by a large explosion overhead. The ceiling came crashing down with rock and debris before the vacuum rushed in to pull out the air. The doppelganger held on, until the emergency force fields crackled into place.

"R-Report!" Theus ordered while trying to pick himself off the ground.

Bullock said, "The Romulans have opened fire from their ships! They're trying to bury us before they blanket the area with plasma torpedoes. _Aegis _is trying to distract them!"

"Where is he?" Theus shouted. He looked about the soot filled air of the bridge before switching to thermal imaging. And that when he saw it. "What…what are you?"

The doppelganger slowly stood up. His eyes looked confused, and the side of his face looked as if it were sliding off or melting. And then it began to twist and contort, rippling like a metallic gold liquid.

"A changeling!" Bullock said.

"You! It's you!" The changeling said to Theus. "You did this to us, to all of us!"

"What are you talking about?!" Theus demanded.

"I want to go home! Send us…the other…I can't feel the other! You killed them! That's all you humans do is kill!"

He raised his right arm and it morphed into a gelatinous appendage that stretched to wrap around Theus' neck so fast, he didn't have time to react.

"Send me home! Send me home! Send me–"

He never got out the last word, but instead exploded. Baresio lowered his rifle and immediately went to his captain's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Theus was coughing, but still had the strength to stand. "We have to get out of here. Tell all teams to fall back to the shuttle."

"Already on it," Bullock said. "Let's go."

They moved to the front of the bridge and past the warhead to the front airlock of the ship. In no time, they were outside, and standing on top of it. Below, they could Scavolae's team taking cover.

"Time to jump," Baresio said. "If we stay close to the walls, we have a good chance of avoiding any more orbital blasts."

"I have a better plan," Theus said and touched his commbadge. "Eridos to _Champion, _lock onto all away team personnel and equipment and transport us back."

The computer didn't acknowledge, but simply complied. In an instant, they all materialized in the cabin of the shuttle, with their land vehicle in its carriage.

"I forget that sometimes," Baresio said.

"Let's hope you still remember how to fly," Bullock said. "Take the helm while I look after the captain."

Baresio did as ordered, and Bullock asked while running a medical tricorder over Theus, "Are you sure you're okay, sir?"

"A changeling?" Theus said. "How? Why?"

"I'm not sure, sir. But we all saw it. And our video feeds caught everything for the record. With the…the organic residue left on your suit, there should be no doubt as to your innocents from the Romulans."

Theus suddenly remembered them, and his anger broke through. "Get me D'Spal."

Bullock brought him a PADD and tapped some commands before passing it to him.

_"Commander Eridos. I am glad you made it out in one piece. If you would so kindly call off your ship, I can finish destroying the _Butcher _undisturbed."_

"You lied to me!" Theus spat.

_"I did no such thing. I agreed to work with you to find the ship. And to infiltrate her in order to retrieve my stolen property."_

"Don't insult me," he said. "You may have followed the letter of our agreement, but the stasis box was only part of what you wanted. My death was always your objective."

_"You give yourself too much credit, Commander. I could have vaporized that asteroid the moment I beamed my teams up. Destroyed your precious little ship, but I did none of that. We are, allies after all."_

"I don't think you know the meaning of that word."

_"And I truly do no care what you think of me or my tactics."_

"D'Spal!"

_"I have granted you more leniency in one day than I have granted any non-Romulan in the entirety of my career, Commander. I have ordered my ships to stop firing so that you may dock and leave. I highly suggest that you graciously accept my mercy, and leave."_

The transmission ended. And Theus swallowed angry bile that threatened to choke him. "Eridos to _Aegis."_

_"zhNon here, Captain, the Romulans have stopped firing on us and the surface. Your orders?"_

"Prepare to recover us and set course out of the system. Take us back to our fleet, maximum warp."

_"Is everything all right, sir?"_

"I'll brief you once we're all safely back on board. But I've had enough of the Romulan Star Empire for today."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_USS Aegis, _****Medical Lab, Beta Quadrant, Stardate 59589.4**

"Are you certain, Doctor?" Theus asked.

"You can verify the information yourself," Utan said. "Sir, I've run every test I can think of, including ones with the techniques you sent me earlier. The prisoner is human and that was a changeling. I took the liberty of accessing the Federation genealogical databases, and his DNA isn't on file."

"Okay," he finally said. "That will be all."

Theus left the lab and took the short trip back to his ready room. Along the way, he passed multiple crewman who seemed to have a new found look of respect in their eyes toward him. He could've been imagining it, but the atmosphere was definitely more cohesive since the start of this mission.

"Commander," he said to zhNon when he reached the bridge, "I'll be speaking with Captain Fenton for a bit. Please ensure I'm not disturbed."

"Aye, sir," she said.

He entered his office and said, "Computer, establish holo-comm protocols with _USS Envoy. _Request Captain Fenton." Without delay, the connection was established and Fenton appeared.

"Theus, report," he said.

"We've successfully resolved all accusations against me, the crew of _Aegis, _and the Federation, sir. The Romulans destroyed the ship with plasma torpedoes, and have informed us that we are to stay away from the site for the foreseeable future."

"Do you believe that Fleet security was compromised?"

"Negative," he said. "I saw first-hand the type of technology they worked with. It's nothing either of us could use or would consider valuable."

Fenton's hologram flash, and rematerialized in a sitting position in front of Theus' desk. The captain let out a long sigh before asking, "And you're sure it was a changeling?"

"I've had every trained biologist and medic on this ship verify the information. The chain of custody for evidence has a quantum seal that hasn't been broken. The data is authentic, sir."

"It's more than that," Fenton said. "Theus, if this is true it means that the peace treaty brokered with the Dominion has been broken. They assured us after the Great Link was healed that they would stay on within their own system for at least one-hundred years."

"I know sir, and that's what scares me. My doppelganger was hysterical in his requests to be sent home. I'm not sure why or how, but he seemed to recognize me twice."

"Twice?"

"Once when I stepped onto the bridge, and again after the Romulans began their attack. He was in pain, sir. From the moment we confronted him. If his assault on me was any indication, then he was the one who killed the bridge crew."

"Why would he kill his own crew?" Fenton asked.

"I don't know. Captain, you know I've been on some high-risk missions in the past. I've seen things and done even more. But in all that time, I don't think I've seen anything of the like that was on the bridge of the _Butcher._"

"I suppose it lived up to its name."

"I don't think I'm explaining correctly," he said.

"What is it, Commander?"

"He let us live. Let us come onto the bridge, and I don't think he had a choice in doing so."

"How do you figure?"

"Permission to–"

"Yes, damn it! What is it?"

"I was on Earth right before the Battle for Cardassia back in '75 when the Breen attacked. It's why I was fast tracked to a ship. I remember the way things were back them. People were scared, angry, looking for someone to blame. But more dangerous, they were suspicious. Of one another, and of imposters. The unseen enemy. It was almost our undoing and it's a period that I'm not entirely proud of."

"We all compromised our values to some degree or another back then, Theus."

"True, suppose. But the drills and training weren't entirely based off paranoia. The Odo changeling showed us how easily they could blend in. How they could be anyone, or anything. My doppelganger allowed us onto the bridge when he could've easily stretched himself over a console. Any number of blunt, stabbing weapons could've been formed from there, and my entire team killed from behind without being the wiser."

"But he didn't," Fenton said. "We'll talk about this more when you arrive. In the meantime, try to get some rest if you can. This entire ordeal has been stressful on us all."

"Thank you sir, I'll try."

Fenton vanished, and Theus stood for a long stretch. He removed his uniform shirt, and began to walk back to his quarters when his door chimed.

"Come," Theus said.

Baresio entered, and closed the distance between them to pull Theus into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

Theus pulled back and said, "Same to you. I'm surprised zhNon let you approach me."

"I told her you requested my presence, hope you don't mind," he said and leaned in for a kiss and positioned his hands to meld that Theus stopped.

"Are your hormones getting the better of you?" Theus asked.

"I just missed you," he said.

"I always miss you," Theus said back. "Give me second, I need to secure my safe and we can get cleaned up."

"No problem," Baresio said to his back. "I figure later we can…what's this?"

Theus had returned, but held a phaser leveled at the Major. "Who are you?" He asked.

"What? Eri I—"

"Lie to me again, and I'll stun you!" Theus shouted. "I could've chalked your slip of almost disclosing classified information about _Discovery _up to stress. But down on the asteroid you said I was a teenager in high school, when Keln knows I was still a child during that time. And just now, Keln never kisses me. He's Vulcan, that's not how they display affection. Are you another changeling?"

Silence.

"What do you want from me, and where is Major Baresio?

Again, silence.

"Fine, we can do this the hard way. Eridos to–ahhhh!"

Theus grabbed at his collar where a throwing dagger was deeply lodge into it. The pain diverted his attention, and that was all the imposter needed. He rushed Theus, and slammed him into the bulkhead making him drop the weapon.

"Computer, red al–"

"No you don't!" The imposter said, while covering his mouth. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Eri. But then again, you lie so much that it must be hard to keep things straight."

Theus' eyes went wide with recognition.

"That's right," he said. "It's your old friend Pau. Now just relax." He said and positioned his hand for a meld again.

Theus could feel him burrowing into his mind, feel him trying to reach places he kept to himself and shared only with Keln. But he couldn't resist. Soon he felt Pau touching parts of him he didn't want, and felt disgusting. He was helpless and felt ashamed for not being strong enough to…

"Get off me!" Theus roared as he kneed Pau in the groin. He was still dazed but still had enough strength to shout, "Computer, intruder alert my quarter!"

The klaxon blared, and V'Riss came rushing in along with zhNon. One look at the situation, and the Caitian grabbed the Vulcan by the throat with his claws extended.

"Explain yourself, Major!" zhNon demanded.

"T-that…that's not Keln…" Theus huffed.

"Who are you?!" V'Riss shouted.

"You'll see."

Pau reached into a pocket and tapped some sort of device that chimed. He fell away instantly in a transporter beam.

"Captain?" zhNon said. Theus stumbled, but uneasily made his way to the bridge. "Sir, we need to get you to sickbay!"

"W-what happened?" Mok asked.

"Everyone man your stations," zhNon ordered.

"Ma'am, Major Baresio's shuttle is launching!" Carver reported. "He's locked me out…I can't stop it!"

"Tractor beam!"

"No good," V'Riss said. "The entire system has been disabled. I think…we're receiving a transmission."

"On screen," zhNon said, still supporting Theus.

_"Hey Eri. Looks like you lost something." _He panned the camera to show an unconscious Baresio on the floor. _"If you want him back, you know where to find me."_

The transmission cut out, and Contreras said, "Ma'am, I'm picking up major sub-space fluctuations being emitted from that shuttle."

"What's he doing?"

"I-I'm not sure," Contreras said.

"Do better!"

Carver said, "He can't. Ma'am I've never seen anything like this. It's some sort of controlled interphase that's creating a tear in the fabric of space-time."

"Not a tear, a doorway!" Contreras said.

Mok reported, "He's entering the rift, we can't catch him!"

V'Riss asked, "Shall I target weapons?"

"No!" Theus shouted, sounding delirious.

"They're gone," Mok said.

"Captain, do you…Captain?!" zhNon shouted.

Theus saw her rushing toward him through blurry vision as everything went dark.

******To be concluded in Star Trek Aegis: Origins II******


End file.
